BALANCE
by Rosmir
Summary: "Salvadora, conquistadora, heroina, villana. Puedes ser todas esas cosas, o ninguna de ellas. Tu potencial es ilimitado. Lo que tú cargas significa la muerte de los Sith, y la muerte de los Jedi".
1. Beginnings

**Disclaimer:**** La franquicia de Star Wars no es de mi propiedad, tan solo me adjudico la creación de los personajes desconocidos y la alteración de la trama vista en las películas y cómics.**

* * *

**BALANCE**

**Capítulo 1:**

**Beginnings**

* * *

Lentamente, Alhena asimiló la escena que tenía delante.

Ningún borde cortante interrumpía el paisaje que la rodeaba, sólo las formas suaves y redondeadas de las dunas azotadas por el viento del planeta de arenas aparentemente interminables. Una criatura rugió en alguna parte, en la distancia, con un sonido lastimero que esa noche tuvo un profundo eco en ella.

Alhena, que siempre había vivido en una pequeña zona del parduzco Tatooine, sabía que no podía ni imaginar las maravillas que moraban en las estrellas, en planetas tan diferentes al suyo, de colores más brillantes, de aguas que llenaban valles enteros.

—Más alto. Más rápido. Más lejos—le susurró a la brisa. En lo alto del cielo, una estrella surcaba el firmamento, dejando a su paso una estela de luz dorada—. Es todo lo que desearía ser.

Había pasado buenos momentos, pese a las penurias, pese a los escasos alimentos y las escasas posesiones, pese a las constantes quejas y órdenes del sinvergüenza de Watto.

—Algún día lo serás—respondió Bastila, con las piernas cruzadas y los dedos flexionados sobre las rodillas—. En tiempos oscuros, la esperanza es algo que te das a ti misma. Ese es el significado de la verdadera fuerza.

—No soy fuerte—se lamentó al rozar con los dedos el horrible inhibidor que llevaba implantado en el cuello. Era el precio que pagaban los esclavos, y Alhena Skywalker llevaba toda la vida siéndolo—. No puedo serlo.

Los últimos vestigios de la claridad diurna comenzaban a desvanecerse. Las primeras estrellas ya eran visibles, y semejaban minúsculos alfilerazos esparcidos sobre la negrura que se iba adueñando del cielo nocturno.

—Eres más fuerte de lo que piensas. Solo necesitas confiar en ti misma—le estrechó la mano con suavidad. Tenía la capacidad de inspirarle valor a sus aliados, y de reducir la voluntad de sus enemigos—. Te aseguro que una sola chispa de coraje puede encender el fuego de la esperanza.

Le dio las gracias con una rápida mirada. Los oscuros y lacios cabellos de Bastila estaban comenzando a encanecer, pero Alhena la consideraba tan hermosa como siempre. Era una visión de gracia y valentía, al igual que Meetra y Nomi.

Sólo tenía nueve años, pero veía el mundo de forma que la mayoría de adultos jamás llegarían a comprender. Alhena percibía cómo eran las cosas, o como debían ser.

—Siento una enorme oscuridad—susurró de pronto. Era como una repentina agitación en el aire, un susurro de aviso o una sugerencia—. Se acerca.

Los últimos resplandores de los soles ya se habían disipado y el firmamento ennegrecido estaba lleno de estrellas, como si alguien hubiera esparcido una pincelada de motitas plateadas sobre la negrura.

—No temas. No puede hacerte daño—susurró Bastila, con los ojos cerrados. La arena y las rocas levitaban a su alrededor, como si estuviesen orbitando un planeta—. La Fuerza estará contigo. Siempre.

Alhena abrió los ojos. Se acurrucó bajo las mantas del catre que compartía con su gemelo y apartó de su mente aquella horrible sensación. No era más que un sueño.

Su casa era pequeña y vieja y se encontraba rodeada por docenas de casas igual de pequeñas y de viejas, y sus gruesas paredes estaban hechas con una mezcla de barro y arena. La vivienda era el típico alojamiento que se les proporcionaba a los esclavos en aquella parte de Mos Espa, una especie de cabaña con una habitación central y uno o dos catres para dormir. Pero su madre la mantenía muy limpia y ellos disponían de su propio cuarto, que era un poco más grande de lo habitual en aquellas casas. Un gran banco de trabajo ocupaba la mayor parte del espacio disponible. Ani estaba construyendo un androide de protocolo para que ayudara a su madre. Iba añadiendo los componentes necesarios uno a uno, recuperándolos de donde podían y restaurando el resto. El androide ya podía moverse, hablar y hacer unas cuantas cosas. No tardaría en terminarlo.

Alhena apretó los labios al recordar la carrera. Anakin se había convertido en un excelente conductor de módulos, algo que ningún humano de su edad había conseguido hasta entonces. Por ello, Watto lo obligaba a correr cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de ganar algo en las apuestas.

—Se acerca.

Los sueños danzaron en su mente cuando la estela dorada de una estrella atravesó la diminuta ventana sobre su cabeza. Se imaginó cómo sería estar allá arriba, sin una nave. Las estrellas no necesitaban naves para sobrevivir en el espacio.

* * *

Los soles gemelos de Tatooine ardían en un cielo azul y sin nubes, bañando las inmensas llanuras desérticas con una intensa luz blanca. Los resplandores que arrancaban al desierto se elevaban de la lisa superficie arenosa en un húmedo rielar de calor abrasador para temblar entre los gigantescos acantilados y los promontorios solitarios de las montañas que constituían el único accidente geográfico del planeta. Nítidamente definidos, los monolitos se alzaban como centinelas que montaran guardia entre una calima acuosa.

Cuando los módulos de carreras pasaban junto a ellos con un fragor de motores, el calor y la luz parecían hacerse añicos, y se hubiese dicho que hasta las mismas montañas temblaban.

Anakin Skywalker llegó a la curva del circuito detrás de la que se alzaba el arco de piedra que marcaba la entrada al Cañón del Mendigo, en la primera vuelta de la carrera, y empujó las palancas impulsoras, transmitiendo un poco más de energía a los motores. Los cohetes en forma de cuña vibraron con un nuevo estallido de impulsión: el derecho se estremeció con mayor violencia que el izquierdo, con lo que el módulo en el que iba sentado Anakin se inclinó hacia la izquierda pues de otra forma habría sido imposible superar la curva. Anakin se apresuró a corregir el rumbo para enderezar el vehículo, dio un poco más de energía a los motores y atravesó el arco. Una estela de arena acompañó su llegada, llenando el aire con relucientes nubes de partículas que giraron y danzaron a través del calor. Anakin entró en el cañón, la palanca de control firmemente empuñada en una mano mientras los dedos de la otra revoloteaban sobre los controles.

Todo era increíblemente rápido. Un solo error, una sola decisión equivocada, y Anakin moriría. Dos enormes turbinas impulsaban un frágil módulo y a su conductor sobre llanuras arenosas, alrededor de escarpadas montañas, en vertiginosos descensos por cañadas llenas de sombras y por encima de abismos aterradores en una serie de mareantes curvas y saltos ejecutados a la mayor velocidad posible. El módulo estaba unido a los motores por una serie de cables de control, y por hebras de energía dorada que corrían de un motor al otro. Si cualquier parte de los tres chocaba contra algo sólido, toda la estructura se desintegraría en una erupción de fragmentos metálicos y una llamarada de combustible para cohetes. Si una sola parte se desprendía, todo habría terminado para su hermano.

Delante de él, el desfiladero se estrechaba y las sombras se volvían más oscuras. Anakin se lanzó sobre la ranura de claridad que conducía a las llanuras, manteniéndose pegado al suelo allí donde había más espacio. Si volaba alto, corría el riesgo de chocar contra las paredes del desfiladero. Eso era lo que le había ocurrido a Regga el mes anterior en una carrera y aún estaban buscando los trozos.

Anakin volvió a empujar las palancas impulsoras y salió de la brecha para entrar en las llanuras con un aullido de motores.

Cuando volaba a tales velocidades, Anakin nunca se limitaba a ser el conductor de un módulo de carreras o un mero implemento de éste, sino que se fundía con el todo, y motores, módulo y él quedaban unidos de una manera que era incapaz de explicar. Anakin percibía cada pequeña palpitación, cada bamboleo, cada tirón y temblor de los remaches y las hebras, y siempre sabía qué le estaba ocurriendo a su vehículo de carreras en cada momento. El módulo le hablaba en su propio lenguaje con una mezcla de sonidos y sensaciones, y aunque no usaba palabras, Anakin podía entender lo que le decía.

Un destello de metal anaranjado lo adelantó por la derecha, y Alhena vio llamear ante su hermano los motores de Sebulba. Había perdido la delantera que había logrado obtener gracias a una salida más rápida de lo habitual. r. Sebulba, larguirucho y patizambo, era un ser tan retorcido por dentro como por fuera, un peligroso adversario que vencía con frecuencia y disfrutaba obteniendo victorias humillantes sobre los demás. Sólo durante el último año aquel dug había causado más de una docena de colisiones, y sus ojos relucían con un perverso placer cuando contaba esas historias a otros corredores en las calles polvorientas de Mos Espa. Alhena conocía muy bien a Sebulba.

Anakin volvió a empujar las palancas impulsoras, proporcionando todavía más energía a los motores, y salió disparado hacia delante.

Se suponía que las carreras de módulos, la máxima prueba de valor y habilidad de Tatooine y el espectáculo deportivo favorito de los ciudadanos de Mos Espa, superaba la capacidad de cualquier ser humano. Tener muchos brazos y articulaciones multisegmentadas, zarcillos oculares, cabezas capaces de girar ciento ochenta grados, y cuerpos que se retorcían como si carecieran de huesos proporcionaba unas ventajas que los humanos nunca podrían soñar en superar. Los corredores más famosos, los mejores de una rara estirpe, eran seres de formas y constituciones extrañísimas acostumbrados a correr riesgos que rozaban la locura.

Pero Anakin Skywalker, aunque no se pareciese en nada a esas criaturas, poseía tal comprensión intuitiva de las habilidades exigidas por aquel deporte y encontraba tan naturales sus exigencias, que el que careciese de esos otros atributos no parecía importar en absoluto. Aquello era un misterio para todos, y una fuente de disgusto y creciente irritación para Sebulba en particular.

Los corredores se deslizaron por entre antiguas columnas y entraron en el suelo del estadio erigido junto a Mos Espa. Pasaron bajo el arco del vencedor, dejando atrás hilera tras hilera de gradas llenas de espectadores que los vitoreaban, androides de mantenimiento, centros de reparaciones y los palcos desde los que los hutts contemplaban el espectáculo en aislado esplendor por encima de la plebe. Desde su puesto de observación en una torre centrada sobre el arco, el troig de dos cabezas que desempeñaba las funciones de anunciador estaba gritando sus nombres y posiciones a la multitud.

Shmi, su madre, estaba preocupada como siempre. No soportaba que su hijo tomara parte en las carreras, pero nunca podía resistir la tentación de ir a verle correr. Anakin había sufrido dos accidentes y en una ocasión no logró llegar a la meta, pero seguía ileso después de más de media docena de carreras. La presencia de su madre le proporcionaba a Anakin una extraña confianza en sí mismo a la que prefería no prestar demasiada atención.

Anakin corría porque era un gran corredor y porque Watto era perfectamente consciente de ello. Él haría todo lo que Watto le pidiera que hiciese, al igual que Alhena.

El Cañón del Arco alzaba su enorme boca ante los corredores, una masa de rocas que llevaba a la Garganta de los Riscos, un tortuoso canal que los debían atravesar de camino a las llanuras que había al otro lado. Sebulba se encontraba justo delante de su hermano, manteniendo su módulo pegado al suelo mientras intentaba interponer un poco de distancia entre su vehículo y el de Anakin. Detrás de éste, y siguiéndole de cerca, había tres corredores más desplegados sobre el horizonte. Un rápido vistazo a la pantalla que colgaba de las gradas reveló a Mawhonic y Gasgano, con Rimkar persiguiéndolos en su extraño módulo-burbuja. Los tres estaban ganando terreno. Anakin se dispuso a dar más potencia a los impulsores, pero no llegó a hacerlo. Estaban demasiado cerca de la garganta. Un exceso de impulsión allí, y tendría problemas. Dentro del canal el tiempo de reacción quedaba comprimido hasta casi desaparecer. Era mejor esperar.

Mawhonic y Gasgano parecían opinar lo mismo, y se limitaron a colocar sus módulos detrás del de Anakin mientras se aproximaban a la fisura entre las rocas. Pero Rimkar no quería esperar y rebasó a Anakin con un rugido de motores una fracción de segundo antes de que entraran en el desfiladero, y desapareció en la oscuridad.

Anakin niveló su módulo, elevándose un par de metros por encima del suelo lleno de rocas de canal.

Muy por encima de ellos, el cielo era una brillante franja azul desplegada sobre el centro de la montaña, con la delgada cinta de claridad que brotaba de él volviéndose un poco más tenue a cada metro que descendía, de tal manera que cuando llegaba hasta Anakin y los otros corredores apenas si conseguía disipar la oscuridad.

Cuando emergieron nuevamente a la luz, su hermano empujó las palancas impulsoras y se lanzó en pos de Sebulba. Mawhonic y Gasgano le seguían muy de cerca. Rimkar había alcanzado a Sebulba y estaba intentando rebasarlo. El flaco dug elevó ligeramente sus motores para arañar el módulo de Rimkar con ellos, pero la carcasa curvada del vehículo de éste resistió el empujón sin verse afectada. Los dos corredores atravesaron las llanuras a toda velocidad, dirigiéndose hacia el Abismo de Metta. Anakin siguió reduciendo la distancia, alejándose de Mawhonic y Gasgano. La gente podía decir lo que quisiera de Watto —y había muchas cosas malas que decir de él—, pero tenía muy buen ojo para los corredores. Los enormes motores aceleraron obedientemente cuando Anakin aumentó el aflujo de combustible a las toberas, y unos segundos después ya se había puesto a la altura de Sebulba.

Lo que debía hacerse en los abismos, como sabían todos los corredores, era ir acumulando velocidad durante el descenso para sacar ventaja a sus oponentes, pero no hasta el extremo de que después no pudiera salir del picado y volver a nivelar el módulo antes de que se incrustara en las rocas que esperaban abajo. Por eso Alhena se sorprendió cuando vio que Sebulba interrumpía el descenso antes de lo habitual. Un instante después vio cómo los gases expulsados por los motores de la partida chocaban contra su módulo. El traicionero dug sólo había fingido frenar y después se había elevado deliberadamente hasta colocarse por encima de Anakin y Rimkar, usando su estela para lanzarlos contra la cara del risco.

Rimkar, pillado totalmente por sorpresa, empujó las palancas impulsoras en una reacción automática que lo llevó directamente hacia la montaña. Fragmentos metálicos del módulo y los motores salieron despedidos de las rocas en una lluvia de fuego, dejando una larga cicatriz negra sobre la superficie azotada por las tormentas de arena.

Anakin podría haber seguido el mismo destino de no ser por sus instintos. Antes de que atinara a darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, en el instante mismo en que sentía el impacto de los gases expulsados por los motores de Sebulba, Anakin interrumpió su descenso y se alejó de la montaña, y a punto estuvo de chocar contra un sorprendido Sebulba, que se apresuró a virar para ponerse a salvo. La repentina maniobra de Anakin hizo que su módulo se saliera de su trayectoria y quedara fuera de control. Anakin tiró de la palanca de control, redujo la impulsión, cortó el suministro de combustible de los motores y contempló cómo el suelo ascendía hacia él para recibirle con un súbito estallido de arena y luz.

Anakin tomó tierra con un terrible impacto que partió los cables de control, y los motores salieron despedidos en dos direcciones distintas mientras el módulo resbalaba sobre el terreno, primero hacia la izquierda y luego hacia la derecha, para acabar dando varias vueltas de campana. El metal dejó escapar un estridente chillido de protesta, y el módulo se llenó de polvo.

—¡Anakin!

* * *

Watto pasó al huttés sin enterarse siquiera de que lo hacía, escogiendo un lenguaje que le ofrecía un vasto surtido de adjetivos insultantes. Alhena permaneció estoicamente inmóvil, con el rostro inexpresivo y los ojos clavados en el gordo cuerpo azulado del toydariano que flotaba ante su gemelo. Las alas de Watto, convertidas en una borrosa mancha de movimientos, subían y bajaban con tal frenesí que parecía inevitable que en cualquier momento salieran despedidas de su cuerpecillo regordete.

—No ha sido culpa mía—Anakin dijo en cuanto Watto hizo una pausa para recuperar el aliento—. Sebulba me empujó con la estela de sus toberas en el Abismo de Metta y casi consiguió que me estrellara. Hizo trampa.

Watto movió la boca como si estuviera masticando algo, y su hocico se frunció súbitamente sobre los dientes que sobresalían de ella.

—¡Pues claro que hizo trampa, chico! ¡Sebulba siempre hace trampa! ¡Así es como gana! ¡Quizá deberías empezar a hacer algunas trampas de vez en cuando! ¡Así quizá no estrellarías tu módulo en cada carrera y no me costarías tanto dinero!

Estaban en el taller de Watto, en el distrito de los comerciantes de Mos Espa; era una cabaña de barro y arena delante de la que había un recinto lleno de componentes de cohete y piezas de motor recuperadas de viejas naves inservibles. El interior estaba oscuro y fresco gracias a los gruesos muros que lo protegían del calor del planeta, pero incluso allí el polvo flotaba en el aire, formando hilachas neblinosas en las que se reflejaba la luz, que proyectaban las lámparas. La carrera había terminado hacía rato, y los soles del planeta habían comenzado a descender hacia el horizonte con la lenta aproximación del ocaso. Los androides mecánicos se habían ocupado de transportar el módulo accidentado y sus motores desde las llanuras hasta la parte de atrás del taller. Alhena también había sido llevada hasta allí, aunque con un poco menos de entusiasmo.

Los huesudos brazos y piernas de Watto se bamboleaban con cada movimiento de su cabeza y su cuerpo, confiriéndole una apariencia muy cómica. El toydariano estaba furioso, pero Alhena ya le había visto furioso antes y el espectáculo no tenía nada de nuevo para ella. No se encogió ni inclinó la cabeza en señal de sumisión, sino que se quedó quieta y aguantó la reprimenda sin pestañar. Era una esclava y Watto era su amo. Las reprimendas formaban parte de su vida. Además, Watto no tardaría en calmarse después de haber desahogado su furia de una forma que satisfacía su necesidad de echarle la culpa de lo ocurrido a alguien que no fuera él, y entonces todo volvería a la normalidad.

Watto señaló a los gemelos con los tres dedos de su mano derecha. Ambos habían participado en la construcción del módulo de carreras, y por ello eran igualmente culpables.

—¡No debería permitir que volvieras a conducir para mí! ¡Eso es lo que debería hacer! ¡Debería buscarme otro conductor!

—Creo que es una idea magnífica—dijo Shmi en su tono más juicioso—juicioso—. No es más que un niño.

Su madre había permanecido callada en un rincón durante toda la diatriba de Watto, pero se apresuró a sacar provecho de una sugerencia que ella misma habría hecho, en el caso de que le hubiera pedido su opinión.

Watto se volvió hacia ella, girando bruscamente en el aire con un zumbido de alas, y se le plantó delante con un veloz revoloteo. Estaba a la defensiva.

—¡Es mi chico, mi propiedad, y hará todo lo que yo quiera que haga!

—Exactamente—Los oscuros ojos de Shmi contemplaron a Watto con tranquila determinación desde su rostro cansado y surcado de arrugas—. Anakin no volverá a correr si tú no quieres que lo haga. ¿No es eso lo que acabas de decir?

Su madre se mantenía erguida de la misma manera en que lo hacía Alhena. Watto la contempló con amargura durante unos segundos, y después giró sobre sí mismo.

—¡Arreglarán todo! —ordenó ásperamente, apuntando a los gemelos con un dedo huesudo—. ¡Repararán los motores y el módulo, y los dejarán como nuevos! ¡Mejor que nuevos, de hecho! ¡Y comenzarán ahora mismo! Ahora mismo, ¿entendido? ¡Salgan de aquí y pónganse a trabajar!

Alhena apretó los puños. Derribar al toydariano con una ráfaga de energía no era lo más recomendable. El inhibidor que le habían implantado en el cuello estaba conectado al tronco encefálico y sólo le permitía cargar los núcleos que arribaban al taller de Watto. Ante cualquier señal de rebeldía, el dispositivo emitía una descarga que lograba derribarla con facilidad.

—La cena los estará esperando—dijo Shmi con dulzura.

Giró sobre sus talones y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Watto la siguió después de haber fulminado a los gemelos con una última mirada asesina. Anakin, con los ojos fijos en el vacío, se quedó unos instantes más en la habitación en sombras. De constitución más bien robusta y no muy alto para sus nueve años, tenía los cabellos rubios, los ojos azules, una nariz respingona y una mirada despierta y vivaz.

Con un suspiro de frustración, ambos salieron al patio. Alhena encendió sus palmas al estudiar los motores y el módulo que los androides habían dejado allí hacía un rato. Su mente ya estaba calculando las reparaciones que deberían efectuar antes de que el vehículo volviera a encontrarse en condiciones de operar. El motor derecho se hallaba casi intacto, siempre que pasaran por alto los arañazos y desgarrones en la piel metálica. Pero el izquierdo estaba prácticamente inservible, y el módulo lleno de abolladuras, por no hablar del panel de control, que había quedado casi totalmente destruido.

—Reparaciones—murmuró Anakin—. ¡Unas cuantas reparaciones!

Los androides mecánicos obedecieron la señal y comenzaron a separar las partes dañadas del vehículo de carreras. Unos minutos después de haber empezado a clasificar la chatarra ya se habían dado cuenta de que necesitarían varias piezas de las que Watto no disponía, varistatos térmicos y difusores de impulsión entre ellas. Tendrían que obtenerlas de alguno de los otros talleres antes de poder iniciar la fase de reconstrucción, y eso no le iba a gustar nada a Watto. Su dueño odiaba tener que pedir piezas a otros talleres, y a menos que procediera de otro mundo, siempre insistía en que ya tenía absolutamente todo lo que había que tener. El que estuvieran satisfaciendo sus necesidades no parecía calmar la furia que le producía el verse obligado a tratar con los otros comerciantes. Watto hubiese preferido ganar lo que necesitaba en una carrera de módulos, o sencillamente robarlo.

—¡Anakin! ¡Alhena!

Una voz les estaba hablando en un cauteloso susurro desde las oscuras sombras del fondo del patio, y un par de pequeñas siluetas se deslizaron por el estrecho hueco de la esquina de la valla en el que se habían soltado los alambres. Eran amigos de Anakin. Uno de ellos era Kitster, bajito y de piel muy oscura, que llevaba los cabellos castaños muy cortos, y que vestía prendas holgadas y de colores neutros para conservar la humedad y rechazar el calor y la arena. Wald, que apenas parecía atreverse a entrar en el patio, había nacido en el planeta Rodia y todavía no llevaba mucho tiempo en Tatooine.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —preguntó Kitster, mirando recelosamente alrededor para ver si Watto andaba por allí.

Anakin se encogió de hombros. Tenía una llave oxidada en la mano derecha.

—Watto dice que tenemos que arreglar el módulo.

—Sí, pero no hoy—les aconsejó solemnemente—. Hoy ya casi se ha acabado. Ya tendrán tiempo de repararlo mañana. Vamos a tomar un bliel de rubí.

—¿Con qué los pagaremos? —preguntó Alhena, no muy convencida. Rara vez podían permitirse semejantes lujos. No podían gastar sus escasos ingresos en nimiedades.

—Él tiene cinco druggats que, según dice, ha encontrado no sé dónde—repuso.

—Los tengo aquí mismo—Wald inclinó la extraña cabeza escamosa en un gesto de asentimiento, y sus ojos saltones parpadearon rápidamente—. ¿No me creéis? —preguntó en huttés, tirándose de una oreja verde.

—Sí, sí, te creemos—Kitster le guiñó un ojo—. Venga, larguémonos de aquí antes de que vuelva el viejo alas ruidosas.

Salieron por el hueco en la valla y se metieron por el camino de atrás, torcieron a la izquierda y cruzaron a toda prisa la plaza atestada en dirección a las tiendas de comida que había justo enfrente de ella. Las calles aún estaban llenas, pero todo el mundo volvía a su casa o iba a las madrigueras de placer de los hutts. Los chicos se escurrieron por entre grupos de gente y carretas, adelantaron deslizadores suspendidos a unos centímetros del suelo, bajaron por callejuelas de las que ya se estaban recogiendo los toldos, y dejaron atrás montones de artículos que esperaban ser guardados bajo llave en los comercios.

Unos instantes después ya estaban en la tienda que vendía los bliels de rubí y se habían abierto paso hasta el mostrador.

Wald hizo honor a su palabra extrayendo de un bolsillo los druggats que tuvo que entregar a cambio de los cuatro refrescos. Los chicos se los llevaron fuera, sorbiendo el pegajoso brebaje a través de pajitas y avanzaron sin prisas por la calle, charlando entre ellos.

Alhena arrugó la nariz cuando los chicos prometieron que algún día llegarían a ser pilotos, un juramento que sellaron con saliva mientras hacían chocar las palmas de las manos.

Acababan de enzarzarse en una apasionada discusión sobre los méritos de los distintos tipos de cazas espaciales, cuando una voz dijo muy cerca de ellos:

—Si me dejaran elegir, yo siempre me quedaría con el Z-95 Cazador de Cabezas.

Los tres chicos se volvieron al mismo tiempo. Un viejo piloto apoyado contra un remolcador de deslizadores los estaba observando. Los chicos enseguida supieron que era un piloto por su ropa, sus armas y la pequeña y bastante arrugada insignia del cuerpo de cazas cosida a su chaqueta. Era una insignia de la República, y en Tatooine no se veían muchas.

—Hoy te vi correr—le dijo el viejo piloto a Anakin. Era alto, flaco y fibroso, el rostro curtido por la intemperie y bronceado por el sol y los ojos de una extraña variedad del gris. Llevaba el pelo tan corto que parecía erizársele sobre el cuero cabelludo, y su sonrisa era afable e irónica al mismo tiempo—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Anakin Skywalker—respondió Anakin tras titubear por un instante—. Ella es Alhena, mi hermana, y éstos son mis amigos Kitster y Wald.

El viejo piloto dirigió una silenciosa inclinación de cabeza a los chicos sin apartar los ojos de Anakin.

—Skywalker, ¿eh? Sabes hacer honor a tu nombre, porque ya he observado que cuando vuelas andas por el cielo como si te perteneciera. Prometes—se incorporó, desplazando su peso con la agilidad fruto de una larga práctica—. Así que queréis pilotar las grandes naves, ¿eh?

—Preferiría volar sin una nave—declaró Alhena. Una vez más el inhibidor de energía le producía comezón en el cuello—. Las estrellas fugaces no necesitan cazas espaciales para atravesar la galaxia.

Al viejo piloto le pareció lo más divertido del mundo.

—No somos estrellas, pequeña. Necesitamos naves para sobrevivir en el espacio, para alcanzar las estrellas que tanto amas. Nadie podría cruzar la galaxia por sí mismo. Me temo que es imposible—le dedicó su atención a los chicos. Seguramente debía pensar que Alhena estaba loca—. Puedo decir con seguridad que nada puede compararse a la sensación de volar una nave. Nada. Cuando era más joven piloté todos los pesos pesados, todo lo que podía volar, tanto dentro del cuerpo como fuera. ¿Reconocéis la insignia, chicos?

Los tres asintieron, llenos de interés y fascinados por el prodigio que suponía conocer a un verdadero piloto; aquel hombre no era un mero corredor de módulos, sino que había pilotado cazas, cruceros y cargueros comerciales.

—Ya hace mucho tiempo de eso—prosiguió el piloto con voz repentinamente distante y ensimismada—. Dejé el cuerpo hace seis años. Demasiado viejo. El tiempo pasa de largo y te deja atrás, y entonces tienes que encontrar otra cosa a la que dedicar lo que te queda de vida—apretó los labios—. ¿Qué tal están esos bliels de rubí? ¿Todavía son tan buenos? Hace años que no tomo uno. Quizá ahora sea un buen momento. ¿Os apetece tomar una ronda conmigo, chicos? ¿Queréis beber un bliel de rubí con un viejo piloto de la República?

No tuvo que preguntarlo dos veces. El piloto los llevó hasta la tienda de la que acababan de salir y pagó un segundo bliel para cada chico y uno para él. Después buscaron un lugar tranquilo en la plaza y fueron sorbiendo la bebida mientras contemplaban el cielo. Los últimos resplandores de los soles ya se habían disipado y el firmamento ennegrecido estaba lleno de estrellas, como si alguien hubiera esparcido una pincelada de motitas plateadas sobre la negrura.

—Me he pasado toda la vida volando—explicó solemnemente el viejo piloto, con la mirada fija en el cielo—. Acepté todas las misiones que me caían en las manos, y ¿sabéis una cosa?, no he conseguido visitar ni una centésima parte de todos los sitios que hay ahí fuera. ¿Una centésima parte, he dicho? ¡Qué va, ni una millonésima parte! Pero intentarlo fue muy divertido. Oh, sí, divertidísimo—volvió a posar sus ojos en los chicos—. Llevé un crucero lleno de soldados de la República a Makem Te durante su rebelión. Pasé mucho miedo, creedme. Y en una ocasión también piloté la nave de unos Caballeros Jedi.

—¡Jedi! —exclamó Kitster.

—¿De veras? ¿Realmente pilotaste una nave de los Jedi? —quiso saber Anakin, con los ojos como platos.

—Os lo juro por mis muertos, y si estoy mintiendo podéis llamarme alimento de banthas. Hace mucho tiempo de eso, pero llevé a cuatros Caballeros Jedi a un sitio del que se supone que no debo hablar ni siquiera ahora. Ya os dije que he estado en todos los sitios que un hombre puede visitar en el curso de una vida. He estado en todas partes.

—Yo quiero pilotar naves e ir a esos mundos algún día—murmuró Anakin.

Wald soltó un bufido, dubitativo.

—Eres un esclavo, Ani. No puedes ir a ningún sitio.

El viejo piloto bajó los ojos hacia Anakin. Su hermano no podía sostenerle la mirada.

—Bueno, en esta vida sueles nacer siendo una cosa y mueres siendo otra—dijo el piloto con voz queda—. No tienes por qué resignarte a aceptar que lo que recibes cuando entras en ella vaya a ser todo lo que tengas cuando la abandones. Eso me recuerda algo. Una vez, y ya hace mucho tiempo de eso, piloté una nave por la ruta de Kessel. Todos me decían que no podría hacerlo y que no me molestara en intentarlo, que lo olvidara y que me dedicara a otra cosa, pero yo quería pasar por esa experiencia, así que seguí adelante y encontré una forma de demostrarles que estaban equivocados—bajó la mirada hacia Anakin—. Y tú tal vez tendrás que hacer exactamente lo mismo en el futuro, joven Skywalker. Ya he visto cómo manejas un módulo de carreras. Tienes todo lo que hace falta, chico. Eres mejor que yo cuando tenía el doble de tu edad—asintió solemnemente. Miró al muchacho, y Anakin le devolvió la mirada. El viejo piloto sonrió y asintió lentamente—. Sí, Anakin Skywalker: me parece que algún día quizá lo hagas.

* * *

Llegaron a casa pasada la hora de cenar y recibieron su segunda reprimenda del día. Podrían haberse inventando que Watto los había obligado a seguir trabajando hasta después de que anocheciera, pero nunca le habían mentido a su madre por ningún motivo. Le dijeron la verdad, y le contaron que se habían escapado con Kitster y Wald, que habían estado bebiendo bliels de rubí y que compartieron historias con un viejo piloto. Shmi no pareció muy impresionada. Aunque comprendía cómo eran los chicos y sabía que Alhena era perfectamente capaz de cuidar de sí misma, no le gustaba que sus hijos fueran por ahí con personas a las que no conocían.

—Si creen que deben negarse a hacer el trabajo que les ha encargado Watto, entonces vengan a verme y hablaremos de todo lo que hay por hacer aquí en casa—les riñó severamente.

Alhena no discutió con ella, porque a esas alturas ya era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que en aquellas situaciones hacerlo rara vez servía de algo. Guardó silencio y cenó con la cabeza gacha, asintiendo cuando había que asentir mientras pensaba que su madre le quería y estaba preocupada por ella, y que eso justificaba toda su ira y su frustración.

Después se sentaron en unos taburetes delante de su casa para disfrutar del fresco aire nocturno y contemplar las estrellas. A Alhena le encantaba meditar por las noches, pues Bastila le había enseñado a hacerlo. Al practicar sus enseñanzas, no se sentía atrapada en una vida de esclava. Era capaz de dirigir su vida, de trascender los límites del mundo conocido.

—¿Estás cansado, Ani? —preguntó su madre después de un largo silencio. Mientras meditaba con los ojos cerrados, Shmi aplicó un poco de ungüento en su cuello para evitar que continuara rascándose.

—No mucho—dijo.

—¿Sigues pensando en la carrera?

—Sí.

—No quiero que vuelvas a tomar parte en las carreras—dijo su madre—. No quiero que le pidas a Watto que te deje participar en ellas. Prométeme que no se lo pedirás.

Anakin asintió de mala gana.

—Lo prometo—respondió, y después reflexionó durante unos momentos—. Pero ¿y si Watto me dice que he de tomar parte en ellas, mamá? ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer entonces? He de obedecerlo en todo, de modo que si me dice que corra, no podré negarme.

Shmi le puso la mano en el brazo y le dio unas palmaditas.

—Me parece que después de lo que ha ocurrido hoy quizá no vuelva a pedirte que corras. Encontrará a algún otro.

Alhena no lo dijo, pero sabía que su madre estaba equivocada. No había nadie que fuese mejor que Anakin. Ni siquiera Sebulba, si no podía hacer trampas. Y además, Watto nunca pagaría a otro para que condujera su módulo cuando podía obligar a gemelo a pilotarlo sin cobrar. Watto seguiría furioso durante uno o dos días, y después comenzaría a pensar de nuevo en ganar.

—Antes de que termine el mes, regresarás a las carreras de módulos—declaró Alhena, una vez que Shmi se retiró para tenderles el diminuto catre que compartían—. Mamá debería saberlo.

—Creo que pensar lo contrario le otorga cierta paz—susurró Anakin.

—Watto vendería a su madre por una habichuela—declaró ella. Aunque los trataba mejor de lo que solía tratarse a los esclavos en Mos Espa, y no les pegaba muy a menudo, no podía olvidar que le había implantado un inhibidor en el cuello. Ella jamás podría ser libre, jamás conocería el verdadero alcance de su poder—. No puede esperarse nada de un hombre así.

—No seré un esclavo toda la vida, Al. Encontraré el modo de salir de Tatooine.

Cuántas horas, años, Ani había trabajado en el taller de Watto, arreglando toda la chatarra que lograban recolectar los droides. Y cuando se iba de allí, recogía todas las piezas que podía encontrar para construir una vaina de carreras. No todos los recuerdos eran malos, pero los buenos no conseguían compensar la devastadora realidad. Era esclavo de Watto.

—No creo que sea tan sencillo—Alhena acarició el inhibidor. Era una pieza de tecnología que jamás podría arrancar de su cuerpo. Estaba unida al tronco encefálico, a todas las funciones vitales. Arrancarla representaba la muerte—. Si lo fuera, no existirían esclavos en Tatooine.

—Tienes poderes especiales—Anakin atrapó una de sus manos; zarcillos de luz dorada brotaban de sus dedos—. Puedes hacer lo que quieras.

—También tienes habilidades especiales. Pero esas habilidades especiales no ayudan en nada. No pueden sacarnos de aquí—declaró ella. Su voz era tranquila y melodiosa, pero la firme determinación que contenía no podía estar más clara—. Solo te diré una cosa, Ani. Una mujer muy sabia me dijo una vez que una sola chispa de coraje puede encender el fuego de la esperanza.

* * *

Alhena frunció el ceño bruscamente. Algo no iba bien.

Cuando se aseguró de que en las dunas no había nadie más aparte de Bastila, desenroscó los puños. Lo que la había perturbado parecía no haber afectado a su acompañante.

Se tumbó en la arena y cerró los ojos para intentar recapturar una imagen de lo que le había asustado. Era verdaderamente inquietante pensar que podía haber un buen número de potentes desconocidos por la galaxia. Así que sólo se centró en la figura. Pero por mucho que lo intentara no podía verle el rostro. La cara permanecía oculta en sombras y se hizo patente una sensación: la de que alguien vendría por ella.

—Es un aviso—le dijo Bastila—. La Fuerza esconde secretos que no se descubren fácilmente. La Fuerza es vasta y está por todas partes, y todos los seres vivos forman parte de ella. Pero su propósito no siempre salta a la vista. A veces ese propósito debe ser percibido antes de que pueda quedar revelado.

—¿De qué me ha servido la Fuerza? —susurró Alhena. Parecía que cada vez que sus esperanzas crecían, eran para volver a desvanecerse después—. Ni siquiera sé lo que significa. Ni siquiera sé lo que quiere de mí.

De pronto, la mirada de Bastila le dijo que algo no iba bien. No era la tristeza profunda que se había acostumbrado a ver en sus ojos a raíz de un amor prohibido. Era otra cosa. A Alhena le costó un poco reconocer ese sentimiento.

—Siempre ha estado contigo. Y siempre lo estará—le dijo—. Manipulas la Fuerza como nadie.

Sobrecogida y halagada, miró a Bastila. Un cumplido de la mujer era tan extraño como un reproche. Eso era lo que hacía que su opinión fuese tan apreciada. En ese preciso instante fue consciente de que, aunque nunca llegara a ser más que una esclava, se había ganado el respeto de Bastila. Y eso era un gran regalo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella. Jamás recibía las respuestas que deseaba, pero estaba llena de dudas y de especulaciones—. Siempre he sentido que nada de esto es real. Que verdaderamente no estás aquí.

Aunque las historias de Meetra le daban miedo, Bastila siempre intentaba tranquilizarla. Había aprendido a valorar sus consejos, pero sin confiar en ellos del todo. Podían confundir tanto como iluminar.

—Porque naciste en el lado equivocado de la galaxia—Satele susurró en su oído. No había reparado en su presencia antes, pues la mujer era tan ligera como la brisa—. Y porque no estás sola.

Un diminuto cristal translúcido fue depositado en su mano derecha. No tenía color, pero brillaba como una estrella caída. Era lo más hermoso que Alhena Skywalker había visto en su vida.

Al despertar en el pequeño catre, junto a su hermano gemelo, el cristal de Satele aún permanecía en su mano derecha.

* * *

Una semana después, Watto los hizo acudir al interior de su oscuro y polvoriento taller y les dijo que cogieran un deslizador de superficie y fueran al Mar de las Dunas para hacer unos trueques con los Jawas.

Los Jawas disponían de unos cuantos androides, algunos de ellos programados para trabajar como mecánicos, que estaban dispuestos a vender o cambiar por otras mercancías, y aunque Watto no pretendía gastarse su dinero en ellos, tampoco quería dejar escapar una ganga si podía obtenerla mediante un trueque razonable. Habían hecho aquella clase de operaciones comerciales en nombre de Watto con anterioridad, y el toydariano sabía que a Alhena se le daban muy bien los negocios.

Con el rostro azul casi pegado al de ella, Watto batía frenéticamente las alas.

—¡Tráeme lo que necesito, chica! ¡Y no me falles!

Confió a Anakin una serie de componentes motrices y sistemas de guía difíciles de encontrar que eran muy solicitados por los Jawas y que Watto podía permitirse entregar a cambio de los androides que deseaba obtener. Irían al Mar de las Dunas con el deslizador para reunirse con los Jawas al mediodía, harían el trueque y estarían de vuelta antes del crepúsculo. Nada de perder el tiempo dando vueltas por ahí, y nada de tonterías. Watto aún no le había perdonado a Anakin que perdiera la carrera y que estrellara su mejor módulo.

—Si no puedes conseguir una plataforma antigravitatoria para los androides, haz que vengan andando—Watto revoloteaba de un lado a otro, como un manchón azul que no paraba de dar órdenes—. Si no son capaces de recorrer esa distancia, no me sirven de nada. ¡Y asegúrate de que no te timan! ¡Mi reputación está en juego!

Alhena escuchó a Watto con atención y asintió en los momentos adecuados, tal como había aprendido a hacer con el paso de los años. La mañana todavía no estaba muy avanzada, y tenían tiempo de sobra. Ya había hecho negocios con los Jawas en muchas ocasiones, y sabía cómo evitar que se aprovecharan de ella.

Mientras Anakin salía por la puerta para ir a recoger el deslizador e iniciar su viaje, pensó que había muchas cosas que Watto no sabía. Anakin poseía un don natural para las carreras de módulos y para desmontar artilugios y volverlos a montar de manera tal que funcionaran mejor que antes. Alhena, por otro lado, era capaz de establecer una extraña sintonía con otras criaturas. Eso le permitía desarrollar un vínculo tan estrecho con ellas que podía percibir lo que estaban pensando y lo que harían casi antes de que lo hicieran. Esa habilidad le había resultado muy útil a la hora de hacer tratos con los demás, especialmente con los Jawas, y le proporcionaba una considerable ventaja siempre que debía hacer negocios en nombre de Watto.

Anakin tenía un par de secretos importantes que también ocultaba a Watto. El primero era el androide de protocolo que estaba reconstruyendo en su dormitorio. Aunque todavía le faltaba la piel y un ojo, el androide ya podía desplazarse, y sus circuitos de inteligencia y sus procesadores de comunicaciones funcionaban a la perfección.

El segundo y más importante de los dos secretos era que estaba construyendo un módulo de carreras. Llevaba casi dos años trabajando en él, consiguiendo piezas y componentes a medida que los necesitaba y ensamblándolos bajo la protección de una vieja lona en el vertedero que había detrás de las viviendas de los esclavos. Su madre, que conocía su interés por desmontar cosas y volverlas a montar, nunca había intentado impedírselo. No veía que hubiera nada de malo en permitir que dedicara sus horas libres a trabajar en aquel proyecto, cuya existencia Watto ignoraba.

Ese subterfugio era otro tributo a la astucia de Anakin. Igual que con el androide, sabía que Watto se apropiaría del proyecto apenas éste pareciese tener algún valor y por eso se había asegurado de que pareciese un mero montón de chatarra, disfrazando su valor de varias ingeniosas maneras. Bastaba con verlo para comprender que aquel módulo nunca llegaría a correr. Sólo era otro proyecto infantil, el sueño de un niño.

Pero para Ani se trataba del primer paso en el plan que hogar trazado para su vida. Después del módulo intentaría construir un caza estelar para largarse de Tatooine.

Alhena sabía que Anakin pensaba en ello mientras pilotaba el deslizador por las calles de Mos Espa, con el androide de protocolo sentado en el compartimiento trasero, esquelético sin su piel e inmóvil porque lo había desactivado para el viaje. Pensaba en todas las cosas que haría y en todos los sitios a los que iría, las aventuras que viviría y los éxitos de los que disfrutaría, así como en los sueños que vería hacerse realidad.

Anakin salió de la ciudad y aceleró bajo los soles de Tatooine, internándose en el calor que se elevaba de las arenas del desierto en una oleada rielante mientras la luz se reflejaba con destellos de fuego en la superficie metálica del deslizador. Siguió avanzando hacia el este durante dos horas estándar hasta que llegaron al límite del Mar de las Dunas. Watto había acordado la reunión con los Jawas el día anterior, a través del transmisor. Éstos estarían esperándolos junto a las Cimas de Mochot, una singular formación rocosa que surgía del suelo en el centro del mar. Con los anteojos y los guantes puestos y el casco firmemente calado, Anakin transmitió más potencia a los motores del deslizador y aceleró a través del calor del mediodía.

Pronto encontraron a los Jawas; su monstruoso tractor de las arenas se hallaba estacionado a la sombra de las cimas, con los androides que deseaban intercambiar alineados junto a la rampa del vehículo. Anakin se detuvo cerca del sitio en el que aguardaban las pequeñas figuras envueltas en túnicas marrones, cuyos relucientes ojos amarillos los observaban entre las sombras de sus capuchas. Activó al androide de protocolo y le ordenó que lo siguiera. Con el androide avanzando obedientemente detrás de él, Anakin recorrió lentamente la hilera de mecánicos y fue examinándolos de la manera más ostentosa posible.

Al advertir la presencia del jefe de los Jawas, Alhena se apresuró a salir del deslizador. Los dos estuvieron regateando durante un buen rato, que Alhena aprovechó para hacerse una idea de hasta dónde podía presionar a los Jawas, qué subterfugios estaban utilizando para sacar el máximo provecho posible del trueque, y hasta qué punto necesitaban los artículos que Watto les ofrecía a cambio de los androides. Consiguió determinar que varios de los mejores androides todavía estaban dentro del tractor, gracias a sus habilidades especiales.

Tres androides más fueron sacados del tractor y, de nuevo, Anakin invirtió unos momentos en inspeccionarlos, con C-3PO junto a él. Eran unos modelos bastante buenos, y los Jawas no parecían dispuestos a desprenderse de ellos a menos que recibieran un poco de dinero además de los artículos. Alhena y el jefe de los Jawas, que medía y pesaba prácticamente lo mismo que ella, estuvieron discutiendo apasionadamente durante un buen rato.

De acuerdo con los términos del trueque, se comprometían a entregar un poco más de la mitad de los artículos que habían llevado para comerciar a cambio de dos androides mecánicos en excelente estado, tres androides multiuso en condiciones de operar, y un conversor de hiperimpulsión averiado que a Anakin le costaría nada reparar. Podría haber conseguido dos o tres androides más, pero la calidad de los modelos restantes no era lo suficientemente elevada para justificar la entrega de ninguna otra de las mercancías de Watto, y el toydariano enseguida se hubiese percatado de ello.

No hubo forma de conseguir una plataforma antigravitatoria, por lo que Alhena decidió encargarse del asunto hasta llegar a las cercanías de Mos Espa. Emuló la postura de Bastila y extendió una mano para levantar a los androides del suelo. Satele le había enseñado a mover objetos con la mente antes de que pudiera procesar su significado.

—Ve más lento—le susurró a su hermano—. No es tan sencillo como parece.

Pasaban unos minutos del mediodía. La pequeña comitiva ofrecía un curioso espectáculo: el deslizador abría la marcha con las toberas a mínima potencia, lo que lo mantenía unos centímetros por encima de la arena, y los nuevos androides de Watto levitaban detrás.

—Ha estado verdaderamente magnífica, ama Alhena—exclamó C-3PO alegremente, contemplando las adquisiciones con su único ojo—. ¡Realmente, debo felicitarla! ¡Me parece que hoy esos Jawas se han llevado una buena lección! ¡Les ha enseñado un par de cosas sobre cómo se hacen los negocios, créame!

C-3PO siguió parloteando, pero Alhena dejó de prestarle atención. Necesitaba concentrar todo su poder en los androides.

Aunque tuvieran que ir más despacio, debían salir del Mar de las Dunas antes de media tarde y llegar a Mos Espa antes de que oscureciese. Anakin tendría tiempo de meter a C-3PO en su dormitorio sin que nadie lo viera y entregar los androides que habían adquirido y la relación de mercancías sobrantes a Watto. Eso tal vez volviera a congraciarlo con el toydariano, quién, estaba seguro, quedaría encantado con el conversor. Los conversores eran muy difíciles de encontrar en Tatooine, y si se podía conseguir que funcionara —y Anakin estaba seguro de poder repararlo— valdría más que el resto de las adquisiciones juntas.

Atravesaron las llanuras centrales y subieron por la suave pendiente que llevaba a la cañada de Xeldric, un estrecho desfiladero que partía en dos la cordillera de Mospic justo por dentro del labio del Mar de las Dunas. El deslizador entró en el desfiladero, seguido por la nube de androides, y pasó de la luz del sol a la sombra. La temperatura descendió unos cuantos grados, y el silencio pareció experimentar un repentino cambio.

Y entonces la mirada de Anakin se volvió súbitamente hacia la derecha, atraída por algo extraño y fuera de lugar. Al principio sólo distinguió una forma y una coloración casi perdida entre el desierto y las rocas, pero su descubrimiento adquirió un nuevo significado apenas lo hubo examinado con mayor atención. Alhena perdió la concentración cuando Anakin ejecutó un brusco viraje. Los androides cayeron sobre la arena con un ruido sordo.

—¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? —protestó ella—. A Mos Espa se va por el desfiladero.

—Ya lo sé—le interrumpió Anakin—. Sólo quiero echar un vistazo.

Un incursor Tusken yacía en el suelo, el cuerpo medio enterrado bajo un montón de rocas junto a la pared del desfiladero. La apariencia y el atuendo del Pueblo de las Arenas —holgadas prendas de color marrón claro, gruesos guantes y botas de cuero, bandolera y cinturón, cabeza envuelta en vendajes y provista de lentes de protección y máscara de respiración, y un rifle desintegrador de cañón largo que se empuñaba con ambas manos caído en el suelo a un metro de distancia de un brazo extendido— eran inconfundibles incluso desde esa distancia. La cicatriz reciente que surcaba la pared del acantilado indicaba que se había producido un desprendimiento. El incursor probablemente se hallaba escondido en las alturas cuando el risco cedió bajo sus pies y lo enterró bajo las rocas que cayeron con él.

Nunca habían visto a un incursor Tusken de cerca, aunque llevaban toda la vida oyendo historias sobre ellos. Los Tuskens era un pueblo de nómadas tan misteriosos como feroces que, convencidos de que el desierto les pertenecía, vivían de quienes eran lo bastante estúpidos para aventurarse a entrar en su territorio sin ir debidamente preparados. A pie o montados es banthas salvajes que habían capturado en los eriales, los Tuskens vagabundeaban por el desierto saqueando hogares aislados y estaciones de tránsito, atacando caravanas, robando mercancías y equipos, y aterrorizando a todo el mundo en general. En ocasiones incluso se habían atrevido a atacar a los hutts. Los residentes de Mos Espa, que no eran precisamente unos ciudadanos muy respetables, odiaban con toda su alma al Pueblo de las Arenas.

Alhena no sabía qué pensar de ellos. Las historias eran aterradoras, pero sabía lo suficiente de la vida para ser consciente de que toda historia tenía dos lados y que en la mayor parte de ocasiones sólo se estaba considerando uno.

La existencia libre y salvaje de los Tuskens despertaba un agudo interés en Anakin. Estaba fascinado por la idea de una comunidad en la que todos eran considerados iguales y donde no había responsabilidades ni límites. Así que echó a andar hacia el incursor caído. C-3PO lo siguió riñéndole y sin dejar de advertirle que estaba cometiendo un error.

El incursor Tusken yacía de bruces en el suelo, los brazos extendidos y la cabeza vuelta hacia un lado. Las rocas y los restos de vegetación cubrían la mayor parte de la mitad inferior de su cuerpo, y una pierna estaba atrapada debajo de un gran peñasco. Anakin fue cautelosamente hacia el rifle desintegrador, se inclinó y lo levantó.

Y entonces el incursor caído se movió y, echando un brazo hacia atrás, se apoyó en él y levantó su cabeza envuelta en vendajes. Los cristales opacos de sus lentes de protección se elevaron para contemplarlos.

—Está sufriendo—susurró Alhena al descender del deslizador. Podía sentir su desesperación, atrapado e impotente bajo aquel peñasco, despojado de su arma y de su libertad—. Lo siento.

Alhena extendió una mano y arrojó el peñasco contra las paredes del desfiladero. El Tusken recobró el conocimiento durante unos momentos, pero enseguida volvió a perder el sentido.

Mientras seguía inconsciente, los androides lo pusieron boca arriba para poder examinar su cuerpo en busca de heridas. El Peñasco le había aplastado la pierna, y tenía los huesos rotos en varios lugares. Alhena vio las lesiones a través de los desgarrones de la tela.

—Desearía hacer eso.

—Tú también puedes hacerlo—acarició el cristal transparente que colgaba de su cuello. Era el cristal que Satele le había obsequiado en un sueño—. Sólo necesitas intentarlo.

No estaba familiarizada con la fisiología de los Tuskens, y no sabía qué hacer para curarle. Anakin se conformó con inmovilizarle la pierna, para lo cual se la entablilló con un molde de sellado rápido que sacó del botiquín del deslizador, y no volvió a tocarla.

Cada vez había menos luz. Todavía podían salir del Mar de las Dunas antes de que fuese noche cerrada, pero sólo si dejaban al Tusken en el desfiladero, abandonado y sin nadie que cuidara de él.

Finalmente, Anakin ordenó a los androides que sacaran una pequeña unidad iluminadora del deslizador. Cuando llegó el crepúsculo, activó la unidad y Alhena disparó una ráfaga de energía para asegurarse de que permanecería encendida durante toda la noche. Su madre estaría preocupada por su ausencia. Watto estaría furioso. Pero los dos sabían que eran chicos muy inteligentes que sabían cuidar de sí mismos, y aguardarían a que hubiese amanecido antes de empezar a hacer algo al respecto.

—¿Crees que se pondrá bien? —le preguntó Anakin.

Habían dejado el deslizador y a los otros androides debajo de una cornisa detrás de la unidad iluminadora, asegurándose de que quedaran lo más ocultos posible.

—Sobrevivirá, Ani. Puedo sentirlo—declaró Alhena antes de proferir un sonoro bostezo—. Despiértame si algo sucede.

Aquella noche, soñó cosas muy extrañas. Los sueños cambiaban incesantemente y sin ningún aviso previo, adquiriendo nuevos significados y líneas argumentales mientras lo hacían. Alhena fue varias cosas durante el curso de sus sueños. En un momento dado era una guerrera con un sable fantasmal que se enfrentaba a criaturas tan oscuras e insustanciales que no consiguió identificarlas. En otro sueño volaba entre las estrellas, rodeada de energía dorada, que utilizaba para ingresar al hiperespacio e ir de un sistema estelar a otro.

El Pueblo de las Arenas también estaba presente en sus sueños. Aparecieron casi al final, un puñado de incursores inmóviles que los apuntaban con sus rifles desintegradores y enarbolaban largos palos graffi listos para ser utilizados. Los Tuskens contemplaron a los gemelos en silencio, como si estuvieran preguntándose qué debían hacer con ellos.

Alhena despertó en ese momento, arrancada del sueño por una intensa sensación de peligro. Se incorporó, confusa y asustada, y miró alrededor. Bañada por el incierto resplandor plateado que precedía al amanecer, Alhena se encontró contemplando las oscuras siluetas sin rostro del Pueblo de las Arenas de sus sueños.

A través de una brecha entre sus filas, Alhena vio que una figura era levantada del suelo y llevada hacia las sombras. Se trataba del incursor a quien habían ayudado, que le hablaba a su gente.

Los otros incursores vacilaron, y después comenzaron a retroceder lentamente.

En cuestión de segundos, todos habían desaparecido.

La luz de los soles gemelos comenzó a coronar la oscura masa de la cordillera Mospic, y de repente C-3PO le estaba hablando, dirigiéndole un torrente de palabras que se atropellaban unas a otras mientras agitaba frenéticamente sus esqueléticos brazos metálicos. Anakin despertó por la fuerza de los alaridos.

Alhena se levantó. Había pisadas de incursores por todas partes. Lanzando una rápida mirada a su alrededor, vio que el deslizador y los androides obtenidos de los Jawas seguían debajo de la cornisa donde los habían dejado. El rifle desintegrador del Tusken había desaparecido.

Contempló el desfiladero vacío, las escarpadas laderas de la pared rocosa y el cielo cada vez más lleno de luz del que estaban comenzando a desaparecer las estrellas.

—Se ha ido—murmuró y, sin perder ni un instante, se dispuso a preparar el deslizador—. Deberíamos volver a casa.


	2. The paths of the Force

**Disclaimer:**** La franquicia de Star Wars no es de mi propiedad, tan solo me adjudico la creación de los personajes desconocidos y la alteración de la trama vista en las películas y comics.**

* * *

**BALANCE**

**Capítulo 2:**

**The paths of the Force**

* * *

No había sol, ni amanecer. Sólo la oscuridad perpetua de la noche. La única iluminación venía de los puntiagudos tridentes de los relámpagos que tallaban un camino perverso a través de las nubes enfadadas. En su salvaje estela un trueno desgarraba el cielo, liberando un torrente de lluvia dura y fría. Eran manifestaciones físicas del poder que envolvía a todo el planeta. Un poder que había atraído a criaturas oscuras milenios antes, cuando su propia supervivencia había estado en duda.

—Es lo que siempre ha sido. Un cementerio para los más oscuros.

—¡Revan! —exclamó Alhena al saltar sobre él. Sus rasgos angulosos se habían vuelto delgados y tensos. Su piel pálida acentuaba los círculos oscuros bajos los ojos que le devolvían la mirada desde cuencas profundas—. No sé dónde estoy.

—El lado oscuro de la Fuerza intenta seducirte—señaló Meetra, después de aparecer tras Revan. Poseía una gran confianza, junto con una gracia envidiable. Estaba vestida con ropas simples, pero de alguna manera ella se las apañaba para hacer que incluso las monótonas ropas marrones parecieran elegantes—. Sabe que existes.

Podía sentir a la oscuridad presionándose contra ella desde todos lados. Tiraba de ella, al mismo tiempo en que intentaba apoderarse de la mismísima esencia de su existencia. La oscuridad estaba intentando llenarse con su energía. Era como ser acechada por alguna criatura sin nombre, sin cara e invisible. Lo sentía vigilarla tras cada esquina, esperando simplemente a que ella bajara la guardia de manera que pudiera atraparla.

—Siempre supe que tenías un gran potencial, pero te has vuelto muchísimo más poderosa de lo que jamás pude haber imaginado.

—Sólo soy una niña.

—No lo eres—replicó Revan—. Has salido disparada por tu propio camino. Puedo sentir que has caminado por un sendero que ni yo mismo me atreví a pisar en vida.

—Ya basta—susurró Alhena al cubrir sus oídos. Meetra había permanecido con Revan porque ambos aún tenían una misión que cumplir—. Ya basta.

La atmósfera explotó en un centelleo de fuego, dejando detrás sólo cenizas. Todo en la superficie, cada planta, cada animal e insecto, fue instantáneamente vaporizado por el intenso calor. El suelo se quebró y se elevó, dejando profundas cicatrices a través del terreno chamuscado.

Al mismo tiempo, cientos de naves fueron arrancadas de la órbita por la creación de un vórtice gravitatorio irresistible en el núcleo del planeta. Se estrellaron contra la superficie, golpeando con tal velocidad que sus cascos penetraron en realidad varios kilómetros en el suelo, enterrando los restos retorcidos y los cuerpos rotos. Decenas de miles de vidas se apagaron en una fracción de segundo.

Se quedó en silencio para tranquilizar el martilleo de su corazón mientras recitaba el extraño mantra que había aparecido en su mente de n momento para otro.

—Soy el fuego revelador de la luz. Soy el misterio de la oscuridad. En equilibrio con el caos y la armonía—Alhena murmuró frenéticamente, con la mirada perdida en la oscuridad que la rodeaba. No había tenido más opción que convertirse en la única fuente de luz que iluminaba el vacío—. Inmortal en la Fuerza.

Meneó la cabeza, abrumada por la enormidad de la situación, por los muchos desvíos que tomaba el camino de su vida. Ni siquiera podía estar segura de que la presente situación era real. En su corazón seguía habiendo un profundo vacío.

—La verdadera inteligencia puede disipar todas las mentiras e ilusiones sin perderse. Un corazón verdadero puede soportar el veneno del odio sin ser dañado. Desde el principio de los tiempos, la oscuridad crece en el vacío, pero siempre cede ante la luz purificadora, Alhena.

—¿Quién eres? —indagó ella después de alzar la mirada. Aunque Revan y Meetra habían sido derrotados por la inmensa oscuridad que buscaba corromperla, aquella criatura resistía la tortura perfectamente—. Tu voz me parece familiar.

—Soy luz. Soy oscuridad. Soy Bendu.

* * *

Alhena saltó al oír la voz de Watto. Sabía que algo fuera de lo normal sucedía, pues el cristal que colgaba de su cuello parecía susurrarle un secreto. Rápidamente había descubierto que el cristal de Satele era extremadamente sensible a los cambios y que constantemente emitía una extraña aura de advertencia.

Alhena abandonó la escoba en una pared y le entregó a Watto el inventario de piezas, después de dirigirle una rápida mirada al extraño. Watto estudiaba la pantalla de un banco portátil de memoria que sostenía en una mano mientras repasaba el listado de la chatarra con un dedo de la otra. El hombre, con los brazos cruzados y una unidad R2 junto a él, esperaba pacientemente.

—Ah, aquí está. ¡Un generador de hiperimpulsión T-14! —Las alas del toydariano zumbaban frenéticamente mientras éste flotaba delante de la cara del desconocido y señalaba la pantalla visora con un dedo nudoso—. Estás de suerte. Soy el único comerciante de la zona que dispone de uno. Pero ya puestos, también podrías comprar una nave nueva. Te saldría más barato. Y hablando de barato, ¿cómo vas a pagar todo esto, granjero?

—Tengo unos veinte mil datarios de la República que puedo...

Era un hombre alto y robusto de rasgos prominentes y leoninos. Su barba y su bigote estaban pulcramente recortados, y llevaba los cabellos largos y recogidos en la nuca. Estaba vestido como un granjero con pantalones, túnica y un poncho.

—¿Créditos de la República? —exclamó Watto, hecho una furia—. ¡Aquí los créditos de la República no sirven de nada! Necesito algo mejor que eso, algo de valor...

Los soles gemelos que daban vida al planeta azotaban la superficie con un resplandor tan intenso y abrasador como si estuvieran decididos a recuperar toda la vida que habían concebido. El calor brotaba de la arena en temblorosas oleadas, y el aire era tan seco que absorbía la humedad de la garganta y las fosas nasales.

—No tengo nada más—El hombre alzó una mano y la agitó ante el rostro del toydariano—. Pero los créditos servirán.

—¡No, no sirven! —replicó Watto con irritación.

Alhena frunció el ceño. Podía sentir una perturbación en el aire, una perturbación que buscaba cruzar el patio para sumergirse en el cerebro de su amo.

—Los créditos servirán—repitió el desconocido.

—¡No, no sirven! —repitió Watto con un bufido—. ¿Y qué te crees que estás haciendo, moviendo la mano de un lado a otro de esa manera? ¿Te piensas que eres un Jedi o qué? ¡Ja! ¡Soy un Toydariano! Los trucos mentales no funcionan conmigo. ¡Conmigo lo único que funciona es el dinero! ¡Si no hay dinero, no hay piezas y no hay trato! ¡Y nadie más tiene un generador de hiperimpulsión T-14, eso puedo garantizártelo!

Furioso y disgustado, el desconocido echó a andar hacia la tienda con la unidad R2 pegada a los talones. El toydariano les gritó que volvieran cuando tuvieran algo de valor que ofrecerle, y después comenzó a acusarlo de haber intentado timarlo con sus créditos de la República.

—¡Ah, estas gentes de fuera! ¡Se creen que como vivimos tan lejos de todo somos unos ignorantes!

Alhena, con los ojos clavados en el hueco de la puerta de entrada, seguía procesando la situación. El cristal transparente confirmó sus sospechas al vibrar contra la tierna piel de su pecho.

—Pues a mí me ha parecido que ese hombre es más de lo que aparenta a simple vista.

Watto resopló y se le plantó delante de la cara.

—¡Recoge todo eso!

* * *

La tormenta aullaba a través de las calles en un torbellino asfixiante y cegador que tiraba de la ropa y desnudaba la piel con una fuerza implacable.

Mos Espa era muy grande, y la confusión de abigarradas estructuras y construcciones de distintos estilos le conferían la forma de una serpiente que se hubiera enroscado sobre la arena en un intento de escapar del calor. Los edificios rematados por cúpulas tenían gruesos muros curvados que servían como protección contra las altas temperaturas, y las tiendas y los puestos callejeros disponían de toldos y pequeños porches cubiertos que proporcionaban un poco de sombra a sus vendedores. Las anchas calles estaban llenas de seres de todas las formas y tamaños, la mayoría procedentes de otros planetas. Algunos montaban eopies del desierto. Banthas domesticados, enormes y con grandes cuernos, y pesados herbívoros de las llanuras tiraban de carretas, plataformas y carros que avanzaban sobre ruedas u orugas mecánicas, desplazando de un lado a otro las mercancías y artículos del intenso tráfico comercial que unía los pequeños puertos de Tatooine con los planetas de otros sistemas estelares.

Tenderos y vendedores cerraban puertas y ventanas, recogían sus puestos, llevaban las mercancías al interior de los locales y tapaban los expositores y las cajas. Otros residentes de la villa de esclavos pasaban vacilantemente por su lado, con la misma intención; llevaban la cabeza gacha, el rostro tapado y el cuerpo encorvado como bajo el peso de la edad. Un eopie asustado chillaba en algún lugar.

Oscurecida por la arena y las partículas de roca, la luz había adquirido una extraña tonalidad gris amarillenta, y los edificios de Mos Espa habían desaparecido tras una cortina de polvo. Alhena tuvo encender ambos brazos para guiarse a través de la tormenta.

Llegó al barrio de los esclavos, una aglomeración de viviendas miserables amontonadas una sobre la otra de tal manera que parecían hormigueros y donde cada complejo compartía los mismos muros y una serie de pequeñas escaleras. La plaza que se extendía delante de ellas estaba casi vacía, pues la tormenta de arena obligaba a todo el mundo a buscar refugio. Alhena se apresuró a entrar.

Las paredes de adobe, encaladas y muy limpias, brillaban bajo la mezcla de claridad solar enturbiada por la tormenta que entraba a través de las pequeñas ventanas protegidas por arcos, y el resplandor dorado que emanaba de sus pequeños brazos. Se hallaba en la habitación principal, una pequeña estancia dominada por una mesa y varias sillas. Una cocina ocupaba una pared, y un área de trabajo otra. Varias puertas llevaban a los dormitorios y los cuartos contiguos.

—¡Oh, cielos! —exclamó Alhena, después de reparar en los acompañantes de Shmi. Ocultó sus brazos, aunque estaba segura de que ya lo habían visto todo—. ¿Qué es esto?

—Ha sido obra de tu hermano. Ya sabes cómo es Anakin—respondió su madre, después de enviarle una hosca mirada a los extraños. Se inclinó sobre ella y le quitó el turbante improvisado de la cabeza para sacudir la arena de su cabello rubio—. ¿Dónde has estado? Estaba preocupada por ti.

—Ha sido culpa de Watto—declaró ella, con el ceño fruncido. Tenía comezón en el cuello—. Me obligó a limpiar el desastre que algún idiota causó en el taller.

—Ve a quitarte la arena, Al.

La tormenta siguió abatiéndose sobre Mos Espa durante el resto del día, y la arena que traía del desierto se amontonó junto a los edificios cerrados, formando rampas sobre las puertas y las paredes, nublando el aire y ocultando los soles gemelos. Shmi Skywalker usó las cápsulas de comida que le había dado Qui-Gon para prepararles la cena.

—¿Ser tú una estrella?

—¿Una estrella? —Alhena rascó la piel que rodeaba el inhibidor de energía—. No soy más que una niña.

Un rato después se sentaron a comer la cena preparada por Shmi. La tormenta seguía aullando en la calle, creando un fondo fantasmagórico para el silencio que reinaba en el interior de la casa. Qui-Gon y Padmé ocuparon los extremos de la mesa, mientras Anakin, Jar Jar, Alhena y Shmi se sentaban en los lados. Anakin comenzó a hablarles de lo que suponía vivir siendo un esclavo sin avergonzarse en absoluto de ello; para él la esclavitud sólo constituía un hecho más de su vida, y quería compartir ésta, tal como era, con sus nuevos amigos. Shmi, siempre deseosa de proteger a sus hijos, hizo todo lo posible para que sus invitados entendieran la terrible situación en que se hallaban.

—Todos los esclavos llevan un transmisor implantado en el cuerpo—estaba explicando Shmi.

—He estado trabajando en un sensor para tratar de localizarlos, pero de momento no he tenido suerte—explicó Anakin solemnemente.

—Si intentas huir...

—¡... estallan y te hacen pedazos! —concluyó el chico—. ¡Pum!

Jar Jar había estado sorbiendo su sopa con gran entusiasmo, escuchando distraídamente la conversación mientras devoraba aquel sabroso líquido. Pero la estruendosa aclaración de Anakin hizo que se excediera en su entusiasmo, y su largo pico produjo un ruido lo bastante intenso e inesperado para poner punto final a la conversación. Los ojos de todos los presentes se volvieron hacia él por unos instantes. El gungano, muy avergonzado, inclinó la cabeza y fingió que no se había dado cuenta de que todos le estaban mirando.

Padmé miró a Shmi.

—No puedo creer que la esclavitud siga estando permitida en la galaxia—dijo—. Las leyes contra la esclavitud de la República deberían...

—Aquí la República no existe—la interrumpió Alhena en un tono repentinamente áspero—. Estamos solos y sobrevivimos como podemos.

Se produjo un silencio tenso mientras Padmé desviaba la mirada sin saber qué decir.

—¿Has visto alguna carrera de módulos? —preguntó Anakin, intentando sacarla del apuro.

Padmé negó con la cabeza. Miró a Shmi y advirtió la repentina preocupación que acababa de aparecer en su arrugado rostro. Jar Jar disparó su lengua hacia un trozo de comida olvidado en el fondo de un cuenco al otro extremo de la mesa y, extrayéndolo hábilmente de él, se lo tragó y chasqueó los labios con gran satisfacción.

—En Malastare también organizan carreras de módulos—observó Qui-Gon—. Son muy rápidas, y muy peligrosas.

—¡Soy el único humano capaz de pilotar un módulo de carreras! Watto asegura que nunca ha oído hablar de un humano capaz de hacerlo.

Qui-Gon le estudió atentamente.

—Si pilotas módulos de carreras debes de tener los reflejos de un Jedi.

Su elogio hizo que Anakin sonriera de oreja a oreja. La lengua de Jar Jar serpenteó hacia el cuenco en un intento de capturar otro trozo de comida, pero esta vez Qui-Gon la estaba esperando. Su mano se movió rápidamente y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sujetó la lengua del gungano entre el pulgar y el índice. Jar Jar se quedó paralizado, con la boca abierta, la lengua atrapada y los ojos como platos.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso—le advirtió, tajante.

Jar Jar intentó decir algo, pero sólo consiguió emitir un balbuceo ininteligible. Qui-Gon soltó la lengua, y ésta volvió a su sitio habitual.

—Eres un Caballero Jedi, ¿verdad?

Se hizo el silencio mientras el hombre y el chico se contemplaban fijamente.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —preguntó finalmente Qui-Gon.

—Vi tu sable de luz. Sólo los Caballeros Jedi usan esa clase de arma.

—Quizá maté a un Jedi y se la robé.

Anakin sacudió la cabeza.

—No lo creo. Nadie puede matar a un Jedi.

Qui-Gon dejó de sonreír, y una sombra de tristeza veló sus oscuros ojos.

—Ojalá fuera así...

—He soñado que era un Jedi—dijo el chico, que sólo pensaba en hablar de ello—. Volvía aquí y liberaba a todos los esclavos. Lo soñé anoche, cuando estaba en el desierto. ¿Has venido a liberarnos?

—No, me temo que no... —murmuró Qui-Gon Jinn, y después se calló, sin saber qué decir.

—Pues yo creo que has venido para eso—insistió el chico, desafiante—. ¿Pará qué ibas a venir si no?

Shmi se disponía a hablar, para reñir a su hermano por el descaro que demostraba, pero Qui-Gon se le adelantó.

—Ya veo que no se te puede engañar, Anakin—dijo, inclinándose hacia el chico y bajando la voz como si estuvieran urdiendo una conspiración—, pero no debes permitir que nadie se entere de que estamos aquí. Vamos a Coruscant, el sistema central de la República, para una misión muy importante que debe permanecer en secreto.

Anakin abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Coruscant? ¿Y cómo habéis acabado aquí, en el Borde Exterior?

—Nuestra nave sufrió serios daños—intervino Padmé—. Hasta que consigamos repararla, estaremos atrapados aquí.

—¡Puedo ayudar! —anunció el chico, deseoso de serles útil—. ¡Puedo arreglar cualquier cosa!

Su entusiasmo hizo sonreír a Qui-Gon.

—Lo creo, pero lo primero que debemos hacer, como sabes por nuestra visita a la tienda de Watto, es obtener los componentes que nos hacen falta.

—Pero no tener qué dar a cambio—observó Jar Jar con amargura.

Padmé estaba observando a Qui-Gon con expresión pensativa.

—Esos chatarreros deben de tener algún punto flaco.

—El juego—dijo Shmi de inmediato. Alhena se levantó y comenzó a recoger los platos de la mesa—. En Mos Espa todo gira alrededor de las apuestas en esas horribles carreras de módulos.

Qui-Gon se levantó, fue a la ventana y a través del grueso cristal contempló las nubes de arena que el viento arrastraba.

—Las carreras de módulos—murmuró—. Si se la usa correctamente, la codicia puede ser un poderoso aliado.

Anakin se levantó de un salto.

—¡He construido un módulo de carreras! —declaró en tono triunfal. Su joven rostro irradiaba orgullo—. ¡Es el módulo más rápido jamás construido! Pasado mañana habrá una gran carrera en el Día de Boonta. ¡Podríais inscribir mi módulo! Ya casi está terminado...

—¡Basta, Anakin! —le ordenó su madre, que no podía ocultar su preocupación—. ¡Watto no permitirá que corras!

—¡Watto no tiene por qué saber que el módulo es mío! —replicó el chico, pensando a toda velocidad para encontrar una solución al problema. Se volvió hacia Qui-Gon—. ¡Podríais hacerle creer que es vuestro! ¡Podríais conseguir que me dejara pilotarlo para vosotros!

Al Maestro Jedi no le había pasado inadvertida la expresión que acababa de aparecer en los ojos de Shmi. Qui-Gon le sostuvo la mirada, diciéndole en silencio que comprendía su consternación, y esperó pacientemente su respuesta.

—No quiero que corras, Ani —murmuró Shmi, que sacudió la cabeza para dar más énfasis a sus palabras—. Es horrible. Cada vez que Watto te obliga a correr me siento morir...

Anakin se mordió el labio inferior.

—¡Pero es que a mí me encanta correr, mamá! —señaló a Qui-Gon—. Y ellos necesitan mi ayuda. Tienen problemas. El dinero del premio pagaría de sobra los componentes que necesitan.

Jar Jar Binks extendió los brazos con entusiasmo, y como era una criatura tan despistada, derribó los platos cuidadosamente apilados sobre la mesa.

Antes de procesar efectivamente la situación, Alhena sacudió los dedos para detenerlos antes de que se estrellaran contra el suelo. No tenían el dinero suficiente para adquirir una nueva vajilla, no podía permitir que todos ellos terminaran convirtiéndose en astillas. Así que concentró su atención en los platos que caían y movió los brazos en el aire para que todos aterrizaran en sus pequeñas manos. Siempre había dominado poderes que la mayoría jamás llegaría a conocer.

Alhena huyó de la habitación al percatarse de la mirada de Qui-Gon Jinn.**.**

* * *

El nuevo día amaneció despejado y radiante, con los soles gemelos de Tatooine brillando en un límpido cielo azul. La tormenta de arena se había alejado hacia otras regiones, barriendo a su paso el paisaje, hasta que en él sólo quedaron las montañas, los promontorios rocosos del desierto y los edificios de Mos Espa. Anakin ya estaba levantado y vestido antes de que sus invitados comenzaran a despertar, impaciente por ir a la tienda e informar a Watto de sus planes para la próxima carrera de módulos. Qui-Gon le había aconsejado que no expusiera su sugerencia al toydariano con excesivo entusiasmo, y advirtió al chico de que debía conservar la calma y permitir que Qui-Gon se encargara de cerrar el trato. Pero Anakin estaba tan excitado que apenas se enteró de lo que le decían. El Maestro Jedi enseguida comprendió que el chico no le sería de mucha ayuda a la hora de combinar la astucia y la diplomacia para alcanzar sus metas. Alhena, por otro lado, era perfecta para el trabajo.

Naturalmente, quien tuviera que hacer tratos con Watto siempre debería confiar en la astucia, ya que ésa era la única llave capaz de abrir las puertas que el toydariano estaba más interesado en cerrar.

Salieron del barrio de los esclavos y cruzaron la ciudad en dirección a la tienda de Watto, con los gemelos encabezando la comitiva. La ciudad ya estaba despierta y había iniciado su actividad: los tenderos y comerciantes empuñaban las palas para apartar los montones de arena, colocaban en su sitio los toldos y los puestos volcados, y enderezaban los carros y las vallas que el vendaval había derribado. Los carros traían nuevos suministros y mercancías desde los almacenes y los depósitos de provisiones, y los hangares del espaciopuerto volvían a abrir sus puertas para acoger a las naves procedentes de otros planetas.

Anakin arrastró a su hermana hacia la tienda de Watto en cuanto la tuvieron a la vista, pues pensaba que así tendrían ocasión de hablar de las carreras de módulos sin que sus nuevos amigos estuvieran presentes.

Una vez dentro de la chatarrería, se encontró inmersa en una feroz discusión: el toydariano flotaba a unos centímetros de su rostro, con las alas convertidas en un borroso manchón y el hocico curvado hacia dentro mientras gesticulaba salvajemente con las manos. Revoloteaba hacia delante y hacia atrás, subiendo y bajando tan deprisa que todas las partes de su cuerpo parecían moverse simultáneamente.

El Maestro Jedi salió de las sombras y avanzó hacia la luz, deteniéndose donde pudieran verlo. Watto se olvidó inmediatamente de Alhena y voló hacia Qui-Gon, abriendo y cerrando la boca en un frenesí de mal disimulada excitación.

—¡La chica me dice que quieres inscribir al mocoso en la carrera de mañana! —resopló—. Si no estás en condiciones de pagar por las piezas que necesitas, ¿cómo puedes permitirte inscribirlo en la carrera? ¡Imagino que no lo harás con créditos de la República!

Soltó una ronca risotada, pero a Alhena no le pasó inadvertido el destello de curiosidad que ardía en sus ojillos entrecerrados.

—Mi nave servirá para pagar la cuota de inscripción—dijo ásperamente Qui-Gon. Sacó un diminuto proyector de su poncho e hizo aparecer un holograma de su transporte. El toydariano fue hacia él y estudió atentamente la proyección—. Se encuentra en muy buen estado, salvo por los componentes que necesitamos.

—Pero ¿qué pilotaría el chico? —preguntó Watto con irritación—. Estrelló mi módulo en la última carrera. No estará reparado a tiempo para correr en Boonta.

El Maestro Jedi miró a Anakin, que estaba bastante avergonzado.

—En realidad yo no tuve la culpa. Sebulba me empujó con la estela de sus toberas. Y además salvé el módulo, o la mayor parte de él.

Watto soltó una estridente carcajada.

—He ganado un módulo en una partida de cartas—lo interrumpió Qui-Gon, lo que hizo que el toydariano volviera a dirigir la atención hacia él—. Es el vehículo de carreras más rápido jamás construido.

—¡Espero que no hayas matado a nadie que yo conozca para obtenerlo! —repuso Watto, y prorrumpió en nuevas carcajadas—. Así que tú pones el módulo y la cuota de inscripción, y yo pongo al chico. En cuanto a las ganancias, creo que deberíamos repartírnoslas al cincuenta por ciento.

—¿Mitad y mitad? —Qui-Gon desestimó la sugerencia con un gesto de la mano—. Si va a ser mitad y mitad, entonces sugiero que pagues la inscripción. Si ganamos, te quedas con todas las ganancias menos el coste de los componentes que necesito. Si perdemos, te quedas con mi nave.

Su respuesta pilló desprevenido al toydariano, que reflexionó por unos momentos, frotándose el hocico con una mano mientras sus alas zumbaban frenéticamente. La oferta era demasiado buena, y recelaba de ella.

Finalmente se golpeó la palma con el puño.

—¡Trato hecho! —Se volvió hacia Alhena, riendo suavemente—. ¡Tu amigo ha hecho un mal negocio, chica! ¡Más vale que le enseñes a regatear como sabes hacerlo!

Cuando Qui-Gon salió de la tienda, Watto aún se estaba riendo.

* * *

Como Watto estaba más interesado en la inminente carrera que en la marcha del negocio, despidió a los gemelos con severas instrucciones. No quería que todos se rieran de él por haberse atrevido a inscribir a Anakin.

Alhena rodó los ojos al divisar la sonrisa de su hermano. Ani se apresuró a correr al rincón en el que tenía escondido su proyecto.

El módulo de carreras era un semicilindro con un patín sustentador en el fondo plano, una pequeña cabina en la curva superior y brazos direccionales conectados a los lados. Unos potentes motores de caza Radon-Ulzer con estabilizadores de aire comprimido instalados al final de un armazón de cables de aceratón impulsaban el vehículo. El efecto general hacía pensar en una oruga dopo unida a un par de banthas.

Trabajando bajo la dirección de su hermano, activó las plataformas antigravitatorias y sacó el módulo al patio trasero de su casa. Sabía lo que valía una célula de energía, por ello ocultó ambas manos bajo los cohesores del motor izquierdo y procedió a cederles un poco de poder. Alhena sólo retrocedió cuando el inhibidor produjo una descarga de advertencia que terminó recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Abandonó el trabajo de inmediato y escaló el techo de la casa para recuperarse del dolor.

Shmi Skywalker salió por la puerta trasera y fue hacia Gui-Gon. Ambos contemplaron la actividad que estaba teniendo lugar en el patio.

—Deberías sentirte muy orgullosa de tus hijos—dijo el Maestro Jedi—. Dan sin pensar en recompensa alguna.

—Nunca han conocido la codicia. Sólo piensan en sus sueños. Tienen...

—Poderes especiales.

La mujer le miró, y de repente pareció ponerse en guardia.

—Sí.

—Pueden ver cosas antes de que ocurran—prosiguió Qui-Gon—. Es una característica Jedi.

Los ojos de su madre estaban clavados en él, y a Alhena no le pasó inadvertido el destello de esperanza que brillaba en ellos.

—Merecen algo mejor que una vida de esclavos—murmuró Shmi.

—La Fuerza es inusualmente intensa en ellos, eso está claro. ¿Quién fue su padre?

Se produjo un largo silencio, lo suficientemente prolongado para que el Maestro Jedi comprendiera que acababa de formular una pregunta para la que Shmi no estaba preparada. Le dio tiempo para llegar a una decisión, sin acosarla y sin crear la impresión de que era necesario que respondiese a ella.

—No hay ningún padre—repuso Shmi por fin, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Los llevé dentro de mis entrañas y los traje al mundo. Los he criado. Es lo único que puedo decirte. ¿Puedes ayudarles?

—No estoy seguro—le dijo Qui-Gon con suave firmeza—. No he venido aquí para liberar esclavos. Si hubieran nacido en la República, los habríamos identificado cuando sólo eran bebés y quizás hubieran acabado formando parte de la Orden Jedi. Creo que tienen las dotes necesarias, pero no sé si podré hacer algo por ellos.

Shmi asintió con resignación antes de retirarse. Tenía que preparar la cena, a pesar del incierto futuro que le esperaba a sus hijos.

El ocaso trajo consigo una llamarada de oro y carmesí que tiñó el horizonte con una larga pincelada de color, como si quisiera despedir a los soles de Tatooine antes de que hubieran desaparecido del todo.

—¿Conoces a Satele? —indagó Alhena, después de pensar en los caminos de la Fuerza. Estaba sentada en la barandilla del porche trasero—. Ella dice que en vida fue Gran Maestra de la Orden Jedi. Que dirigió a las tropas de la República contra un hombre llamado Malgus, durante un conflicto que tuvo lugar en Alderaan.

La oscuridad envolvió a Mos Espa en capas progresivamente más gruesas conforme iba anocheciendo. Con la llegada de la noche las estrellas se asomaron al cielo, semejantes a partículas de cristal esparcidas sobre la negrura. Bajo la creciente oscuridad, el desierto esperaba sumido en un silencio pensativo.

—¿Satele? —Qui-Gon examinó la sangre que corría por el cuello de la chica al conectar algunos puntos en su mente—. ¿Satele Shan?

La Fuerza era un concepto complejo y difícil. Bendu sostenía que tenía su origen en el equilibrio de las cosas, y cada movimiento que se producía dentro de su flujo podía trastornar ese equilibrio. Los Jedi trataban de mantener el equilibrio, y siempre intentaban actuar de manera acorde con su ritmo y su voluntad. Existía en más de un plano, y llegar a dominar sus múltiples caminos exigía toda una vida de trabajo, o todavía más tiempo.

—Ella me dio esto—Alhena echó un vistazo al cristal transparente, y después apoyó la espalda contra el poste para contemplar el manto de estrellas que cubría el cielo. Watto no se había apropiado de aquel obsequio porque no tenía ningún valor para él—. Es una mujer muy extraña, aunque no más que Meetra.

Saltó de la barandilla para regresar al interior de la casa, pero el Maestro Jedi sujetó su brazo. Qui-Gon limpió la sangre y después aplicó un poco de antiséptico alrededor del inhibidor de energía.

—Listo. Ha quedado como nuevo.

—¡Es hora de cenar, Al! —gritó Shmi desde dentro de la casa.

Qui-Gon sacó un chip de comunicador de debajo de su poncho y extendió la muestra de sangre sobre su superficie.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

El Jedi apenas alzó la mirada.

—Examinar tu sangre para ver si hay alguna infección.

Los Jedi eran seres misteriosos para la mayoría de los seres conscientes. Iban adonde querían e intervenían donde decidían o, como proclamaban, según el mandato de la Fuerza. Poseían extraños poderes y eran respetados y temidos a partes iguales.

—Está bien.

Alhena miró fijamente al Maestro Jedi. Sus pensamientos comenzaron a vagar. No habría podido explicarlo con exactitud, pero sabía que pronto cambiaría su vida. Aquella extraña capacidad para ver lo que otros no podían ver, la misma que a veces le revelaba lo que iba a ocurrir, así se lo decía. Después se volvió y entró corriendo en la casa. Qui-Gon dejó transcurrir unos momentos para asegurarse de que estaba solo, y luego introdujo el chip con la muestra de sangre en una ranura de transmisión del comunicador y contactó con Obi-Wan.

—¿Sí, maestro?

—Voy a transmitirte una muestra de sangre. Sométela a la prueba del cloriano medio.

Envió las lecturas a través del comunicador y esperó en silencio. El corazón le latía con fuerza.

—La muestra tiene que estar contaminada, maestro—dijo Obi-Wan, interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones.

—¿Qué dicen las lecturas?

—El recuento de cloriano medio sobrepasa la escala. Nadie tiene un índice tan elevado, ni siquiera el maestro Yoda.

Qui-Gon permaneció inmóvil, con los ojos clavados en la noche, abrumado por la inmensidad de su descubrimiento. Después permitió que su mirada volviera a posarse en la casucha dentro de la que correteaban los niños, y su cuerpo se envaró de repente.

Shmi Skywalker estaba observándolo desde el umbral. Sus ojos se encontraron, y por un instante el Maestro Jedi tuvo la impresión de que el futuro acababa de serle revelado en su totalidad. Después Shmi se volvió, como avergonzada de que la hubiera sorprendido espiándolo, y desapareció entre las sombras del interior.

* * *

En el sueño que tuvo aquella noche, Alhena Skywalker aparentaba una edad distinta, aunque indeterminada. Estaba rodeada de luz, como las estrellas. El sueño transcurría en un lugar y un tiempo distintos, en un mundo que no reconocía, en un paisaje que no había visto nunca. Todo era confuso y oscuro, llano y escarpado a la vez, y cambiaba tan deprisa como un espejismo surgido de las llanuras desérticas de Tatooine.

Unas voces suaves y distantes llegaron hasta ella. Se volvió hacia el lugar de donde procedían, alejándose de una oscura ola de movimiento que había aparecido de repente ante ella.

—No hay ignorancia, hay conocimiento. No hay miedo, hay poder. Soy el corazón de la Fuerza. Soy el fuego revelador de la luz. Soy el misterio de la oscuridad. En equilibrio con el caos y la harmonía. Inmortal en la Fuerza.

En el sueño, Alhena brillaba como un millar de soles.

* * *

Alhena paseaba por el hangar principal del estadio para las carreras de módulos de Mos Espa, observando sin excesivo interés la actividad que se desarrollaba alrededor de él. El hangar era una construcción cavernosa que albergaba módulos de carreras y equipo durante todo el año y servía como zona de concentración para los vehículos y las dotaciones de técnicos los días de las carreras. Un puñado de corredores ya estaba aguardando en las zonas de servicio, y docenas de alienígenas llegados a Tatooine desde cada rincón de la galaxia se afanaban sobre los módulos y los motores mientras los jefes de equipo y los pilotos les daban instrucciones a voz en cuello. El estrépito y los chirridos metálicos llenaban el enorme hangar con un fragor ensordecedor, obligando a todos a comunicarse a gritos.

Jar Jar se agarraba a un hombro del Maestro Jedi mientras Watto zumbaba a su alrededor. El gungano se mostraba inquieto y nervioso como siempre, Jar Jar estiraba los zarcillos oculares para no perderse nada y volvía la cabeza en todas direcciones con un interés tan frenético que parecía que en cualquier momento se le desprendería del tronco. Watto revoloteaba de un lado a otro sin prestar atención a nada que no fuera su propia conversación, la cual volvía una y otra vez a los mismos temas.

—Que quede bien claro que hemos hecho un trato, hombre de fuera —estaba diciendo Watto mientras agitaba el hocico azulado para dar más énfasis a su advertencia, como ya había hecho como mínimo tres veces en los últimos diez minutos—. Quiero ver tu nave espacial delante de mí en cuanto termine la carrera.

Watto ni siquiera intentaba ocultar su firme convicción de que no debería esperar mucho tiempo para hacerse con el transporte de Naboo. Desde que Qui-Gon dio con él en las casetas de apuestas, el toydariano no había sugerido ni una sola vez que el día pudiera terminar de otra manera.

El Maestro Jedi se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Paciencia, mi azul amigo. Antes de que se pongan los soles, tú tendrás tus ganancias y mis compañeros y yo estaremos muy lejos de aquí.

—¡No si tu nave me pertenece! —resopló Watto, soltando una carcajada llena de satisfacción. Sus agudos ojos se clavaron en el Jedi—. ¡Y nada de tretas, te lo advierto!

Qui-Gon siguió andando, mirando en otra dirección mientras cebaba cuidadosamente el anzuelo que había preparado para el toydariano.

—¿Piensas que Anakin no ganará?

Watto los detuvo a todos plantándose delante de él. Con las alas batiendo furiosamente, señaló un módulo anaranjado estacionado cerca de ellos cuyos motores habían sido modificados de tal manera que los cohesores de energía, una vez activados, hacían que éstos adquiriesen una inconfundible forma de equis. Sebulba estaba sentado junto al vehículo de carreras, con los malévolos ojos fijos en ellos y los delgados miembros levantados en una postura vagamente amenazadora. Dos esbeltos twi'leks daban un diligente masaje a los hombros y el cuello del dug. Los twi'leks eran alienígenas humanoides del planeta Ryloth: tenían los dientes largos y puntiagudos, la piel azul y dos tentáculos gemelos que descendían grácilmente de su cabeza, desprovista de cabello, para curvarse sobre sus sedosas espaldas. Un chispazo de interés destelló en las profundidades de sus ojos rojizos cuando alzaron la vista hacia Qui-Gon, y después los twi'leks volvieron a concentrar toda su atención en su dueño y señor.

—No me malinterpretes—anunció Watto, meneando la cabeza—. Tengo mucha fe en el chico. Vuestra especie puede estar orgullosa de él, créeme. Pero me parece que Sebulba va a ganar la carrera.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Porque siempre gana! —El toydariano prorrumpió en carcajadas, extasiado ante su propia astucia—. ¡He apostado mucho dinero por Sebulba!

—Acepto la apuesta—dijo Qui-Gon de inmediato.

Watto dejó de reír y se convulsionó como si acabaran de echarle encima aceite hirviendo.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?

Qui-Gon dio un paso adelante, obligando a retroceder al toydariano.

—Apostaré mi nuevo módulo de carreras contra los niños y su madre.

Alhena saltó en su lugar. Le dirigió una mirada de incertidumbre, pero el hombre ignoró el brillo en sus ojos azules.

—¡Un módulo de carreras por esclavos! ¡Ah, no! —Las alas azules se convirtieron en una borrosa mancha mientras echaba a volar con la cabeza ladeada—. Bueno, tal vez. Pero sólo la madre, quizá. Los niños no están en venta.

—Aún son pequeños. No pueden valer mucho.

Estaban junto a la entrada principal del hangar, y las cuadrillas de técnicos ya no hacían tanto ruido. Detrás de ellos, las gradas del estadio se recortaban sobre el cielo formando un vasto complejo redondeado que incluía palcos para los hutts, una garita para el comentarista de las carreras, el equipo de seguimiento de los módulos y puestos de comida. Éstos comenzaban a llenarse a medida que la población de Mos Espa acudía en masa para presenciar el gran acontecimiento debido al cual incluso habían cerrado las tiendas y los comercios, dejando la ciudad desierta como en un día de fiesta. Gallardetes y banderolas de vivos colores ondeaban en el aire, y los módulos que avanzaban hacia la línea de salida llameaban al reflejar el brillo de los soles gemelos.

Alhena vio aparecer a Anakin por entre la multitud. Montaba un eopie que tiraba de uno de los enormes motores Radon-Ulzer, y su amigo Kitster lo seguía sobre un segundo eopie, remolcando el otro motor. Los eopies eran unos animales flacos y desgarbados de largo hocico, pelaje corto y piel de aspecto coriáceo capaces de resistir los peores calores de los desiertos de Tatooine. R2 y C-3PO cerraban la pequeña comitiva con el módulo y Shmi.

—Ningún módulo vale tres esclavos.

Qui-Gon se cruzó de brazos.

—Entonces, los niños.

—No, no... — Watto resopló y sacudió la cabeza, estremeciéndose con la tensión que sus tribulaciones estaban generando dentro de su regordete cuerpecillo azulado. Metió bruscamente la mano en un bolsillo, extrajo de él un pequeño cubo y comenzó a pasárselo de una mano a otra como si estuviese demasiado caliente—. Dejaremos que el destino decida. Azul, los niños. Rojo, la madre.

Lanzó el cubo al suelo del hangar. Mientras lo hacía, Qui-Gon movió la mano en un gesto casi imperceptible, invocando sus poderes para producir una pequeña inflexión en la Fuerza.

El cubo rebotó en el suelo y cayó con el lado azul vuelto hacia arriba.

—¡Has ganado, hombre de fuera! —Watto alzó las manos al cielo, hecho una furia, y entornó los ojos—. Pero no ganarás la carrera, así que no creo que eso vaya a cambiar las cosas.

—Ya veremos—replicó Qui-Gon sin inmutarse.

El toydariano se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para soltarle unos cuantos gruñidos a Alhena.

—¡Si no consigues que tu amigo deje de apostar, él también acabará siendo de mi propiedad! —declaró Watto con un resoplido de irritación. Mientras hacía batir frenéticamente las alas, la fulminó con la mirada y desapareció entre las sombras del hangar.

—Ya te lo explicaré luego—le dijo el Maestro Jedi.

A media mañana más de cien mil seres habían llenado el estadio de los módulos de carreras, apretándose en los asientos de las gradas, atestando las espaciosas plataformas de observación y ocupando todo el espacio disponible. El estadio se convirtió en un vasto mar de color, sonido y movimiento en el vacío del desierto que lo rodeaba. Banderas y estandartes adornados con las insignias de los corredores y sus patrocinadores tremolaban sobre el público, indicando la identidad de los favoritos y creando secciones de partidarios que los animaban ruidosamente.

Grupos y bandas musicales comenzaron a tocar en apoyo de algunos corredores, y tambores y trompetas pregonaban su ruidoso entusiasmo ante el espectáculo general. Los vendedores corrían por los pasillos, cargados con comida y bebidas procedentes de los puestos protegidos por toldos del nivel inferior para vendérselas a la multitud. La emoción y la impaciencia aumentaban por momentos.

Un rugido hizo temblar el aire cuando los corredores comenzaron a salir del hangar principal que se alzaba al fondo de la línea de partida. Los módulos de carreras fueron apareciendo uno a uno, algunos remolcados por eopies, otros empujados por los técnicos o sostenidos por plataformas antigravitatorias, y todos formando parte de una larga procesión de pilotos, técnicos y mirones. Los portaestandartes, cada uno de los cuales empuñaba una bandera que identificaba al piloto y su patrocinador, se pusieron en movimiento, formando una abigarrada hilera delante de los corredores. Los soles gemelos de Tatooine derramaban su implacable resplandor desde las alturas.

Los corredores estaban entrando en la pista por delante de las gradas del estadio cuando una repentina agitación en el palco real señaló la llegada de Jabba el Hutt y su amiga Gardulla. Los dos hutts reptaron por el interior refrigerado del palco, dejando un rastro viscoso en el suelo hasta que llegaron a sus asientos de honor entre las sedas de vivos colores que adornaban la piedra. Jabba entró en el palco precediendo a Gardulla, y fue directamente a la balconada protegida por un arco desde la que podría ser visto por los habitantes de Mos Espa. Alzando su gordo brazo en un gesto de saludo, el hutt disfrutó del murmullo extasiado de la multitud.

Gardulla murmuró algo en gesto de aprobación, mientras su cabeza carente de cuello se sacudía sobre un cuerpo obeso e informe al tiempo de sus ojillos entornados reflejaban una profunda satisfacción. Los humanos y alienígenas que habían sido invitados a compartir un día de carreras con los gobernantes de Mos Espa entraron en el palco detrás de los dos hutts y se dispusieron a saborear aquel codificado honor. Una fila de esclavas de distintas especies encadenadas entre sí entró en último lugar, aportando una presencia obligada que serviría de diversión a todos los espectadores voluntarios del gran acontecimiento.

Antes de comenzar, Qui-Gon ayudó a Anakin a subir a su módulo. El chico se instaló en el asiento, se abrochó el arnés de seguridad, ajustó su viejo y abollado casco de carreras sobre su cabeza y se bajó los anteojos.

Los cohesores de energía fueron activados, y poderosas corrientes electromagnéticas atravesaron el aire entre las placas coaxiales, uniendo los motores gemelos de cada módulo de carreras para convertirlos en una unidad. Los motores comenzaron a funcionar y sus toses y gruñidos retumbaron en el estadio, confundiéndose con el rugido de la multitud primero e imponiéndose rápidamente a él después. Portaestandartes y técnicos se apresuraron a hacerse a un lado, despejando la línea de salida bajo el arco que marcaba el inicio y el final de la carrera. En lo alto del arco, una luz roja mantenía inmóviles a los corredores en sus puestos. Anticipándose al verde, los pilotos comenzaron a transmitir potencia a sus motores; las gigantescas estructuras temblaron bajo el impulso de la energía que generaban, y los cables que las unían a los módulos y sus conductores se tensaron como si fueran a partirse de un momento a otro.

La luz instalada encima de la línea de salida emitió un intenso destello verde, y comenzó la carrera.

Anakin se quedó paralizado. En torno a él los corredores salían como una exhalación de la línea de partida con un estallido de destellos metálicos. Chorros de arena brotaban del suelo detrás de ellos, nublando el aire con un torbellino de partículas en suspensión. En cuestión de segundos el chico se quedó solo salvo por el tetramódulo de Ben Quadinaros, igualmente inmóvil en la línea de salida como si fuera la imagen del vehículo de Anakin reflejada en un espejo.

Había cometido el error de usar demasiado combustible partiendo de una posición estacionaria, y los motores remodelados no podían absorber tanta energía a menos que el vehículo ya estuviera en movimiento. Anakin fue abriendo las válvulas de combustible con cautela, conteniendo la impaciencia que amenzaba con devorarle, y después empujó las palancas impulsoras. Los motores salieron disparados hacia delante, llevándose consigo módulo y piloto, y dejaron atrás la línea de partida.

Anakin inició la persecución, concentrándose en los puntos perdidos en la lejanía que indicaban la situación de los otros corredores. Atravesó las llanuras a toda velocidad; el gemido de los motores del módulo se volvía más estridente mientras el suelo desfilaba vertiginosamente debajo de ellos entre una oleada de luz y calor. El primer tramo del circuito era muy llano y estaba libre de obstáculos, y Anakin adelantó un poco más las palancas impulsoras. Estaba acelerando tan deprisa que el mundo se convirtió en un borrón luminoso.

Anakin ya podía ver las siluetas relucientes de los otros módulos, cuyos motores escupían chorros de llamas y humo. El chico redujo rápidamente la distancia que lo separaba de ellos, mientras los Radon-Ulzer aullaban frenéticamente. En un tramo de terreno abierto no había ningún motor que pudiera igualar al suyo en velocidad, y Anakin lo sabía.

Después de alcanzarlos tiró de las palancas impulsoras, proporcionándole un poco de espacio para maniobrar. Dejó atrás a dos contrincantes con tanta facilidad como si estuvieran parados, desviándose hacia la izquierda primero y hacia la derecha después para enhebrar la aguja de espacio que había dejado entre ellos. A continuación, y apenas hubo superado aquel obstáculo, transmitió más potencia a los motores, hizo que su cuerpo se hundiera en el asiento acolchado. Estaba alcanzando a Gasgano, el alienígena de muchos miembros. Anakin pegó su vehículo al módulo Troiden de proa achatada y se preparó para dejarlo atrás. El Cañón del Arco asomaba ante él, y Anakin quería haber rebasado a los otros corredores antes de atravesarlo.

Maniobrando cautelosamente, se preparó para adelantar a su rival por la derecha. Pero Gasgano lo había visto aproximarse, y se apresuró a cortarle el paso. Anakin esperó, y después hacia la izquierda para hacer otro intento. Gasgano volvió a cortarle el paso. Los módulos volaban sobre el suelo del desierto, acosándose el uno al otro como un dragón krayt que estuviera persiguiendo a una rata womp.

Después de lanzar una rápida mirada atrás para cerciorarse de la posición del chico, el flaco piloto alienígena mantuvo el curso hasta llegar al borde de la meseta, y entonces descendió bruscamente. Anakin empujó las palancas impulsoras con todas sus fuerzas apenas lo hubo hecho, y su módulo aceleró de forma tan repentina que pasó por encima del vehículo de Gasgano antes de que éste pudiera hacer algo para impedirlo.

La oscura entrada del cañón ya se alzaba delante de él, y Anakin entró haciendo una finta en las frescas sombras que se extendían al otro lado. Los Radon-Ulzer zumbaban en sincronía merced a la acción de los cohesores de energía mientras los cables de aceratón cedían juntos lo suficiente para que el módulo de carreras salvara las peligrosas curvas. Anakin manejaba las palancas impulsoras con movimientos breves y precisos, visualizando cada giro, desviación, pendiente y obstáculo del recorrido. Nada podía ocultarse a su mirada, y todo quedaba revelado con nítida precisión.

Salió del cañón para volver a las llanuras. Por delante de él, Mawhonic y Sebulba se disputaban el primer puesto seguidos por una docena de módulos. Los inconfundibles motores en forma de equis del dug subían y bajaban mientras su piloto maniobraba intentando mejorar su posición, pero el esbelto módulo de Mawhonic seguía alejándose poco a poco.

Y entonces Sebulba aceleró y viró bruscamente hacia la izquierda, lanzándose sobre el otro piloto. Mawhonic desapareció tragado por una inmensa bola de llamas y humo negro.

A continuación fue Xelbree quien trató de arrebatarle el primer puesto a Sebulba, sobrevolándolo tal como había hecho Anakin con el de Gasgano, pero el dug percibió su presencia y se elevó para cortarle el paso. Xelbree se desvió hacia la izquierda y se mantuvo pegado a su rival. Sebulba parecía perder la iniciativa y poco a poco cedía terreno; pero cuando tuvo a Xelbree lo bastante cerca, abrió la portilla lateral de su tobera izquierda. Un chorro de fuego alcanzó el motor de Xelbree, devorando la carcasa metálica como si fuera de plástico.

Xelbree intentó apartarse, pero no reaccionó lo bastante deprisa. El combustible se inflamó. El motor dañado estalló, y el motor restante y su módulo chocaron contra un risco y quedaron hechos pedazos.

Al inicio de la segunda vuelta, Anakin ocupaba la sexta posición. Conforme progresaba la carrera, el chico iba siendo absorbido poco a poco por el funcionamiento de su vehículo, volviéndose uno con sus motores y sintiendo los tirones y la tensión de cada tuerca y remache. El viento fluía alrededor de él en un torrente inacabable, encerrándolo en su ruidosa estática. El universo había quedado reducido a él y sus reacciones, la máquina y la velocidad. La carrera siempre producía ese efecto sobre él: fundía su cuerpo con el módulo y los motores hasta que Anakin acababa por formar parte de ambos. La simbiosis se volvía cada vez más profunda, uniéndolos y proporcionándole revelaciones que trascendían sus sentidos y su conocimiento, sacándolo del presente para proyectarlo a un lugar al que los demás no podían llegar.

A medida que el Cañón del Arco se acercaba, Anakin, concentrado en cada uno de sus movimientos, fue reduciendo la distancia que lo separaba de los líderes. Una vez en las llanuras, adelantó a Aldar Beedo y a Clegg Pieseguro. Ody Mandrell, que venía disparado hacia ellos, calculó mal el viraje cuando intentaba esquivar una duna y un motor quedó atascado en la arena.

Los corredores atravesaron el Cañón del Arco y emergieron de él dispuestos en una larga hilera; Anakin estaba cada vez más cerca de los que iban por delante. Los incursores tusken escondidos entre las rocas de los riscos que formaban el ángulo de la Curva de los Tusken abrieron fuego y, ayudados por la suerte, lograron darle a Teemto Pagalies, cuyo vehículo literalmente se desintegró. Anakin atravesó los restos humeantes, absorto en su impecable persecución de los demás. Adelantó a Elan Mak y Habba Kee. Por delante de él, Marte Guo intentaba alcanzar a Sebulba, pero como recelaba de las tretas del dug, se mantenía pegado al suelo mientras esperaba la ocasión de adelantarlo. Anakin saltó sobre las dunas de una larga cañada, aproximándose por momentos a Marte Guo.

Y de pronto Sebulba se incorporó sobre su asiento y arrojó un trozo de metal directamente a la toma de aire del motor izquierdo de Marte Guo. El motor obstruido comenzó a escupir humo y llamas. Marte intentó mantener el curso de su vehículo, pero el motor se caló y la repentina pérdida de potencia hizo que aquél se desviara bruscamente y se lanzara sobre el de Anakin.

Los módulos chocaron con un estridente aullido metálico, y el borde del estabilizador vertical de Marte Guo se enganchó en el cable del motor izquierdo de Anakin y lo soltó de su punto de amarre.

El módulo de Anakin se bamboleó con violencia y comenzó a oscilar. Los Radon-Ulzer seguían funcionando en sincronía, conectados por los cohesores de energía, pero el vehículo estaba fuera de control. Anakin accionó los pedales del estabilizador con el pie, intentando mantener el curso. El cable suelto chasqueaba bajo la estela del motor, amenazando con enredarse en algún promontorio y hacer que el vehículo se estrellara. Anakin buscó a tientas por el suelo de la cabina, en busca del recuperador magnético. Cuando lo encontró, pulsó el botón activador y dirigió el extremo del recuperador hacia el cable suelto que chasqueaba a su izquierda, en un desesperado intento de engancharlo. El esfuerzo lo obligó a tirar de las palancas impulsoras para reducir el flujo de energía, y su módulo volvió a colocarse detrás del de Sebulba. Elan Mak, Habba Kee y ahora también Oditoki pasaron como una exhalación por un lado para desaparecer detrás del dug.

Después de una docena de intentos, por fin consiguió concentrarse lo suficiente para atrapar con el extremo del recuperador el cable desprendido, al que volvió a asegurar en el anclaje.

Tenía la cara cubierta de sudor y manchada de grasa, y la manga casi se le había desprendido de la chaqueta. Tras arrojar el recuperador al suelo, Anakin volvió a empujar las palancas impulsoras. El módulo, ya estabilizado, volvía a estar en condiciones de soportar el empuje de los motores Radon-Ulzer sin bambolearse, y Anakin aceleró en pos de los líderes de la carrera.

Primero alcanzó a Elan Mak y enseguida lo dejó atrás. Se estaba aproximando a Habba Kee cuando Obitoki intentó adelantar a Sebulba. El dug esperó a que su rival estuviese junto a él, y cuando esto ocurrió empleó la misma táctica que contra Xelbree. Tras abrir una pequeña portilla lateral de la tobera izquierda, lanzó un chorro de fuego contra la carcasa del motor derecho de Obitoki. El combustible se inflamó y estalló, y la proa del vehículo de Obitoki se incrustó en una duna, levantando nubes de arena que se esparcieron a su alrededor.

Momentáneamente cegado, Habba Kee giró hacia donde no debía y se encontró con un fragmento de los motores de Obitoki que sobresalía de la arena. El módulo chocó contra él y se produjo una gran explosión. Anakin siguió a Habba Kee hacia el interior de la masa de humo y partículas, quedando cegado como él. Un trozo de metal humeante surgió de la confusión para rebotar en la carcasa de su motor derecho después de haber pasado a escasos centímetros de la cabeza del chico; pero Anakin veía con algo más que los ojos, porque, tranquilo y a salvo dentro de sí mismo, podía sentir mentalmente la presencia del peligro antes de que llegara, y dejó atrás los restos incendiados con suaves movimientos de las palancas impulsoras.

Alcanzó al dug cuando éste pasaba por delante del estadio. Los dos módulos atravesaron el arco de la meta para dar inicio a la tercera y última vuelta.

Estaban saliendo del Cañón del Arco cuando Sebulba decidió librarse de Anakin. El dug conocía la situación de todas las cámaras androides de observación. Conocía los ángulos de posicionamiento y sabía qué debía hacer para que sus actos no quedaran registrados por aquéllas. Pegó su módulo al de Anakin, abrió la portilla lateral de su tobera e intentó calcinar la carcasa de su motor tal como había sido víctima de ese truco con anterioridad, y esta vez se hallaba prevenido. El chico elevó su módulo por encima del chorro de fuego y se puso fuera de su alcance. Cuando Sebulba intentó seguir su estela, Anakin volvió a descender, pero bajó demasiado y por un instante perdió el control del vehículo. Su módulo se desvió hacia una hilera de señales de advertencia, que ante el impacto salieron despedidas en todas direcciones. En un desesperado esfuerzo por recuperar el control de su vehículo, el chico levantó el morro del módulo, empujó las palancas impulsoras y aceleró. Los Radon-Ulzer retumbaron, el vehículo dio una espantosa sacudida y Anakin saltó por encima de Sebulba para hacerse con el primer puesto.

Los módulos atravesaron la primera serie de cavernas y dejaron atrás la Curva del Tusken, con Anakin delante y Sebulba pegado a su cola. Moviéndose a tales velocidades que apenas podían controlar sus vehículos, los dos adversarios se jugaban la vida a cada metro.

Sebulba, una vez más, trató de hallar un hueco para superar a Anakin, pero éste le cortó el paso. Sin embargo, de repente uno de los estabilizadores horizontales del motor izquierdo comenzó a estremecerse con violencia. Una imagen de Sebulba golpeando su estabilizador con el puño antes del inicio de la carrera cruzó como un relámpago por la mente de Anakin. El chico tiró de las palancas impulsoras, soltó el estabilizador y activó una montura auxiliar. La maniobra lo obligó a desviarse de su trayectoria, y Sebulba pasó como una exhalación por su lado para volver a encabezar la carrera.

Anakin Skywalker estaba a punto de quedarse sin tiempo y sin espacio. Empujó las palancas impulsoras y reinició su persecución del dug. Sebulba vio que venía hacia él e hizo que su módulo comenzara a oscilar delante del vehículo del chico para obstruirle el paso. Los dos vehículos aceleraron a lo largo de la pista, luchando por el primer puesto. Anakin recurrió a todos los trucos que conocía, pero Sebulba era un veterano con mucha experiencia y logró frustrar cada uno de sus intentos. El Abismo de Metta quedó atrás, y los corredores dejaron atrás las dunas para entrar en el último tramo de llanuras.

Finalmente Anakin se desvió hacia la izquierda para luego virar hacia la derecha, pero cuando Sebulba se dispuso a obstruirle el paso, esta vez el chico fingió un tercer cambio de curso, atrayendo al dug nuevamente hacia la izquierda. En cuando advirtió que Sebulba iniciaba su maniobra de bloqueo, Anakin viró hacia la derecha y se colocó a su lado.

Los dos módulos de carreras avanzaron por el último tramo del recorrido pegados el uno al otro mientras las gradas del estadio y las esculturas comenzaban a cobrar forma ante ellos.

Sebulba soltó un alarido de frustración y lanzó deliberadamente su módulo contra el de Anakin.

Enfurecido por la tozuda insistencia del chico, embistió su vehículo una, dos veces; pero el tercer impacto hizo que las varillas de dirección se engancharan, y con ellas los vehículos. Anakin manipuló frenéticamente los controles tratando de liberarse, pero los módulos parecían estar soldados el uno al otro. Sebulba se rió y pegó todavía más su módulo al de su rival en un esfuerzo por obligarlo a tomar tierra.

Anakin accionó las palancas impulsoras, moviéndolas hacia delante y hacia atrás para ver si así conseguía soltarse. Los Radon-Ulzer vibraron debido al esfuerzo a que se los sometía, y las varillas de dirección gimieron y empezaron a doblarse.

La del vehículo de Anakin acabó por partirse por la mitad, llevándose consigo una plancha y el estabilizador horizontal. El módulo del chico tembló y se bamboleó al final de los cables de aceratón, oscilando con tanta violencia que sólo el arnés de seguridad impidió que Anakin saliera despedido de la cabina.

Pero Sebulba lo pasó mucho peor. Cuando la varilla de dirección de su oponente se partió, el módulo del dug fue catapultado hacia delante; los cables de remolque se partieron y los motores volaron por los aires. Un motor chocó contra una antigua escultura y se desintegró envuelto en llamas. Después le tocó el turno al segundo motor, que se incrustó en la arena y estalló. Los cables de remolque se desprendieron de sus anclajes y el módulo del dug patinó a través de los restos llameantes de los motores, rebotando y danto tumbos sobre el suelo del desierto hasta que acabó deteniéndose entre nubes de humo. Sebulba, hecho una furia, salió de la cabina para ponerse a chillar y a arrojar trozos de su módulo en todas direcciones..., hasta que descubrió que sus pantalones estaban ardiendo.

Anakin Skywalker se elevó para pasar sobre él, y las emisiones de sus enormes motores Radon-Ulzer aguijonearon el rostro del dug con una rociada de arena y partículas de roca.

Empuñando los controles para no salirse de su trayectoria mientras cruzaba la línea de meta, Anakin Skywalker, con sus nueve años de edad, se convirtió en el ganador más joven de la historia de la carrera del Día de Boonta.

* * *

Una hora después el estadio estaba vacío, los módulos habían sido guardados o llevados a los talleres donde serían reparados, y el hangar principal se hallaba casi desierto. Unos cuantos androides, que seguían recuperando componentes utilizables de los vehículos destrozados, iban de un lado a otro con su mecánica atención totalmente concentrada en el trabajo. Anakin, el único piloto que no se había ido, inspeccionaba su módulo. Estaba sucio y despeinado, y tenía el rostro cubierto de sudor y grasa. Su chaqueta aparecía llena de desgarrones, y la sangre había manchado su ropa después de que se cortara el brazo con un trozo de metal durante la batalla con Sebulba.

Alhena fue hasta los dos eopies que habían traído la plataforma antigravitatoria con las piezas del hiperimpulsor. Watto había cumplido con su parte del trato, aunque no sin mucho refunfuñar y entre nada veladas amenazas de vengarse. Examinó las tiras del contenedor, volvió la cabeza hacia el calor del mediodía y regresó con los demás.

Padmé abrazó y besó a Anakin una vez más, y después subió a la grupa de uno de los eopies detrás de Qui-Gon, a cuya cintura se agarró. Jar Jar montó en el segundo animal y sólo necesitó unos segundos para resbalar por el otro lado y acabar en el suelo. R2 le dirigió unos cuantos zumbidos alentadores mientras el gungano hacía un nuevo intento y conseguía, con gran esfuerzo, permanecer sentado sobre el eopie. El intercambio de adioses y agradecimientos subsiguiente se convirtió en un momento bastante incómodo para Alhena.

Ella volvió a casa con su madre. Ese día no tendría que trabajar en la tienda de Watto, así que podía hacer lo que le apeteciese hasta que volviera el Jedi. Evitando pensar en lo que ocurriría entonces, acarició el hermoso cristal de Satele.

—No hay ignorancia, hay conocimiento. No hay miedo, hay poder. Soy el corazón de la Fuerza. Soy el fuego revelador de la luz. Soy el misterio de la oscuridad. En equilibrio con el caos y la harmonía. Inmortal en la Fuerza.

Nunca había estado en otro lugar, y nunca había conocido a nadie aparte de los habitantes de Mos Espa y quienes iban allí para comerciar con ellos. Había soñado con otros mundos y otras vidas, con atravesar la galaxia rodeada de luz y alcanzar el equilibrio que profesaba Bendu; pero el impacto de lo que significaba estar a punto de dar el primer paso por el camino que conducía a esa vida era abrumador.

—Al… —Shmi entró en la habitación de sus hijos con la mochila que había preparado para ella—. Es hora.

Alhena se quedó inmóvil, indecisa y desgarrada por el conflicto de emociones que se agitaba en su interior.

—No puedo, mamá.

—Ésta es una de esas veces en que tienes que hacer algo que no te crees capaz de hacer—añadió Shmi, mirándola a los ojos—. Pero yo sé lo fuerte que eres. Sé que puedes hacerlo. Mi amor irá contigo dondequiera que vayas.

Se tragó las lágrimas, pensando que su madre se equivocaba y que no era fuerte, pero sabiendo también que, por muy difícil que lo encontrara, y aun cuando se resistiera a hacerlo, Shmi ya había decidido que tenía que irse.


	3. The Phamton Menace

**Disclaimer:**** La franquicia de Star Wars no es de mi propiedad, tan solo me adjudico la creación de los personajes desconocidos y la alteración de la trama vista en las películas y comics.**

* * *

**BALANCE**

**Capítulo 3:**

**The Phamton Menace**

* * *

Qui-Gon Jinn sacó a los chicos de Mos Espa sin perder un instante, conduciéndolos a toda prisa por las calles atestadas en dirección a la zona menos densamente poblada de las afueras. Alhena podía percibir una alteración en el equilibrio de las cosas que sugería una intrusión en la armonía, un peso tenebroso que se disponía a precipitarse sobre ellos como una inmensa piedra.

Una vez en el desierto, Qui-Gon apretó el paso. La oscura silueta del transporte de la reina no tardó en hacerse visible, ofreciéndoles un refugio donde estarían a salvo.

—¡Ani!

Alhena lo arrojó sobre la arena, pegándose a él mientras el aerodeslizador sobrevolaba su cuerpo, casi rozándola antes de dirigirse hacia Qui-Gon. El Maestro Jedi ya había activado su sable de luz y la sostenía delante de él con ambas manos. El deslizador, un vehículo en forma de silla de montar sin armas visibles que parecía haber sido diseñado pensando más en la rapidez y la maniobrabilidad que en la potencia de fuego, venía hacia él como una exhalación.

Cuando el jinete salió del resplandor de los soles gemelos, vio el aspecto que presentaba. Extraños dibujos geométricos rojos y negros cubrían su rostro demoníaco bajo el círculo de cuernos que coronaba su cabeza. Su anatomía y su apariencia general eran claramente humanoides, pero los ojos en forma de rendija y los dientes afilados hacían que pareciese un depredador. Su aullido recordaba el que hubiese lanzado una fiera a su presa.

Aquel alarido primigenio apenas había tenido tiempo de rasgar el aire cuando el jinete ya estaba encima de Qui-Gon, con el que chocar evitó mediante un brusco viraje en el último momento antes de cortar la impulsión y saltar de su asiento, todo ello en un solo y veloz movimiento. Empuñaba un sable de luz de extraño aspecto, que ya abatía sobre el Maestro Jedi antes de que los pies del atacante hubieran tocado el suelo. Qui-Gon, sorprendido por la rapidez y la ferocidad del recién llegado, apenas tuvo tiempo de detener el mandoble con su arma, y las dos hojas de energía se separaron con un áspero chirrido. El atacante giró sobre sus talones entre el revoloteo de ropas oscuras y después reanudó la ofensiva, blandiendo la espada de luz con el rostro iluminado por un frenesí asesino que prometía un combate a muerte.

Alhena se había levantado y no apartaba los ojos del agresor. Era más joven, rápido y fuerte que Qui-Gon, y estaba llevando la iniciativa del combate. El Maestro Jedi detuvo un ataque detrás de otro, pero no podía encontrar un hueco que le proporcionara la ocasión de escapar. Así que enroscó los puños, cayó sobre una rodilla y golpeó al demonio con una ráfaga de energía dorada. La potencia del impacto hizo que saliera despedido y fuese a dar contra el suelo del desierto. Encogiéndose sobre sí mismo para amortiguar el golpe, rodó sobre su costado en llamas y se estrelló contra una formación rocosa.

Qui-Gon lanzó a la chica sobre un hombro y subió de un salto a la rampa desplegada del transporte. Apenas tuvo tiempo de entrar por la escotilla antes de que ésta se sellara y el transporte nubiano comenzara a acelerar. El Maestro Jedi permaneció inmóvil sobre el frío suelo metálico de la entrada, con la ropa polvorienta y empapada de sudor y el cuerpo dolorido y cubierto de morados. Su adversario había estado a punto de vencerlo.

—Eso fue increíblemente imprudente.

—¿Acaso debía permitir que os atravesará el pecho con ese horrible sable?

Obi-Wan y Anakin corrieron por el pasillo para ayudarlos a levantarse. Resultaba difícil decidir cuál de los dos estaba más preocupado.

—No sé quién o qué era, Alhena, pero ha sido adiestrado en las artes de los Jedi. Sospecho que andaba detrás de la reina.

—¿Crees que nos seguirá? —preguntó Anakin.

—Cuando hayamos entrado en el hiperespacio estaremos a salvo—repuso Qui-Gon—. Pero no me cabe duda de que conoce nuestro destino. Si nos ha encontrado una vez, puede volver a encontrarnos.

—¿Y qué haremos ahora?

Obi-Wan se volvió hacia Ani y le lanzó una mirada con la que exigía saber, en silencio, por qué tenía tantas ganas de tomar parte en lo que hubiera que hacer.

—Esperaremos sin dejarnos llevar por la impaciencia—repuso el Maestro Jedi, irguiéndose y atrayendo nuevamente a la chica. Estaba sangrándole el cuello—. Necesitas asistencia médica, Alhena.

—Sólo es el inhibidor de energía, Maestro Jinn. No es nada que no pueda resistir.

—Llévala a la enfermería, Obi-Wan.

Los ojos del joven Jedi fueron de su rostro al de Qui-Gon para acabar alzándose hacia el techo como si pidiera ayuda. Después, le pasó los brazos por las piernas y la cargó a través del transporte personal de la reina Amidala.

Alhena frotó los nudillos de su mano derecha al ser depositada en la pequeña cama que descansaba en un rincón de la habitación pintada de blanco. Obi-Wan se acercó a un mostrador y comenzó a abrir y cerrar cajones hasta reunir los suplementos necesarios. Ella observó que las ropas marrón claro de viaje, holgadas y cómodas, parecían sentarle bien. Llevaba los cabellos muy cortos, a excepción de la delgada trenza indicativa de su posición. Los ojos azules le brillaban repetidamente, como si fueran fogonazos de energía que escapasen de su interior.

—Yo puedo hacerlo—murmuró ella, después de analizar la sangre en sus manos—. Sólo necesito un poco de antiséptico.

—Eres obstinada, ¿verdad? —murmuró Obi-Wan al medir el pequeño dispositivo parpadeante—. Deberíamos extraerlo antes de que provoque un mal mayor.

—No puedes quitarlo. Está unido al tronco encefálico—Alhena desvió la mirada. Tenía los dedos de la mano izquierda pegajosos de sangre, y la derecha le dolía por las rocas que había golpeado al caer—. ¿Eres padawan del Maestro Qui-Gon?

—Mi nombres es Obi-Wan Kenobi—respondió él, con una sonrisa tensa. Apretaba entre sus dedos unas largas pinzas que rozaban la tierna piel de su cuello curiosamente—. ¿Qué es ésta cosa?

—Inhibidor de energía.

—¿Acaso eres una bomba? —rió suavemente al aplicar en la zona afectada un poco de antiséptico. Intentaba animarla, aunque ella no sentía ningún malestar. Estaba acostumbrada a sangrar, a ser derribada—. Sólo me parece que eres una niña pequeña.

—Los esclavistas de Tatooine no piensan lo mismo—Alhena desenroscó el puño. Era una fuente de energía que emanaba de la Fuerza—. Te lo agradezco mucho, Obi-Wan.

* * *

A bordo del transporte de la reina, Alhena Skywalker meditaba en un rincón de la cámara central. Intentaba contactar a su madre. Todo se la recordaba, y si intentaba cerrar los ojos para apartar esos recuerdos de su mente, se encontraba con el rostro de Shmi esperándola. Al principio creyó que lo iría superando en cuanto se hubiera ido, pero no había sido así.

—Has vivido, has sentido, has llorado, has reído, te has caído y te has vuelto a levantar. Así es la vida, no se trata de quedarse abajo, sino de tomar nuevas fuerzas y de levantarse, de intentar nuevas cosas y no darse por vencido. Recuerda que nunca estás sola, que siempre estoy contigo, en tus pensamientos, en tus sonrisas y sobre todo en tus tristezas. Siempre a tu lado, siempre contigo.

—Satele… —susurró Alhena al conectar su mente con el espíritu luminoso que siempre seguía sus pasos. Héroe de la República, modelo de la Orden Jedi. Shan fue una campeona de la luz, un símbolo de valor que había trascendido las eras—. ¿Por qué tenía que suceder de esta manera? ¿No puedes enseñarme como lo hizo Bastila?

—No puedo enseñarte a luchar. Necesitas un maestro que pueda instruirte en el arte del sable de luz—declaró Satele al tornarse transparente. En su juventud, entrenó con el Maestro de Batalla Kao Cen Darach. Fue él quien le enseñó a luchar con un sable de doble hoja, quien la guió a través de las pruebas finales para convertirse en una Caballero Jedi de pleno derecho—. Es importante adquirir el conocimiento de diferentes pensamientos, opiniones y puntos de vista. Si lo haces desde uno solo, te vuelves rígida y tediosa. Si entiendes al resto, estarás completa.

—No es tan sencillo—murmuró Alhena, con lágrimas en los ojos—. No puedo olvidar a mi madre.

—No lo hagas. Vive el presente, recuerda el pasado y no temas el futuro.

Mucho antes de que se hubieran aproximado lo suficiente para entender, Alhena podía ver que Coruscant era distinto de otros planetas. No proyectaba los suaves tonos verdes y azules de los planetas vírgenes que aún no habían sido conquistados por la civilización, sino un extraño resplandor plateado que sugería los reflejos que el sol arranca a una superficie metálica. Se había convertido en un planeta de relucientes torres metálicas que se elevaban hacia el cielo formando una especie de bosque de puntas de lanza, un ejército de gigantes paralizados que cubría el horizonte se mirara hacia donde se mirase.

—¿Qué haces, Alhena?

Qui-Gon cayó sobre un rodilla, después de percibir la energía que emanaba de la chica.

—Satele intenta comunicarse conmigo.

Entraron en una ruta de aproximación para el tráfico aéreo y atravesaron lentamente el laberinto de edificios, deslizándose a lo largo de las líneas de guía magnéticas que dirigían a las aeronaves. El transporte de la reina redujo la velocidad, salió del carril de tráfico y puso rumbo hacia una plataforma de descenso suspendida en el aire junto a un grupo de enormes edificios.

La nave se posó sobre la plataforma de descenso con una leve sacudida y sus abrazaderas antigravitatorias se cerraron sobre ella. La reina estaba esperando en el corredor principal, con su séquito de doncellas, guardias y el capitán Panaka. Amidala miró a Qui-Gon y con una inclinación de la cabeza le indicó que fuera por delante. Alhena se apresuró a seguir al Maestro Jedi mientras éste echaba a andar hacia la escotilla.

La escotilla se abrió, la rampa de abordaje descendió y todos salieron a la claridad solar de Coruscant. Alhena dedicó los primeros minutos a concentrarse para no quedar abrumada por lo que veía, lo que fuera de la nave resultaba doblemente difícil. Mantuvo la mirada fija en la rampa y en Qui-Gon.

Dos hombres vestidos con los ropajes ceremoniales del Senado de la República aguardaban al final de la rampa, flanqueados por un contingente de guardias. El Jedi fue hacia ellos y los saludó con una reverencia. Anakin y Alhena se apresuraron a imitarlo.

La reina Amidala salió por la escotilla, vestida con sus ropajes negro y oro y con el tocado emplumado que confería mayor fluidez a sus movimientos mientras descendía por la rampa, además de hacer que pareciese más alta. Sus doncellas la rodeaban, envueltas en sus capas carmesíes, cuyas capuchas cubrían sus rostros casi por completo. El capitán Panaka y sus guardias escoltaban al grupo.

Amidala se detuvo delante de los hombres que esperaban al final de la rampa y miró al dignatario de rostro bondadoso y ojos llenos de preocupación. El senador Palpatine, el emisario de la reina ante el Senado de la República, se inclinó ante ella, con las manos entrelazadas bajo los pliegues de su túnica verde azulada.

—Nos alegramos de veros, majestad—dijo con una sonrisa mientras volvía a erguirse—. Permitid que os presente a Valorum, el Canciller Supremo.

Valorum era un hombre alto, de cabellos plateados, que no parecía ni joven ni viejo, sino un poco de ambas cosas a la vez. Su porte y su voz eran imponentes, pero su rostro y sus ojos intensamente azules traslucían cansancio e inquietud.

—Sed bienvenida, alteza—dijo mientras una sonrisa apenas esbozada iluminaba fugazmente sus adustas facciones—. Conoceros en persona es un gran honor para mí. Todo el mundo está muy preocupado por la situación actual en Naboo. He convocado una sesión especial del Senado para que podáis presentar vuestra petición de ayuda.

La reina le sostuvo la mirada sin moverse ni un milímetro, alta y majestuosa en sus ropajes de gala y con el rostro, pintado de blanco, tan inexpresivo y frio como el hielo.

Alhena se dispuso a ir tras ellos, flanqueada por Anakin, pero se detuvo al ver que los Jedi todavía estaban hablando con el Canciller Supremo. No muy segura de adónde se suponía que debía ir, lanzó una mirada inquisitiva a Qui-Gon. La reina y su séquito aflojaron el paso en respuesta, y aquélla llamó a los gemelos con un gesto de la mano. La chica se volvió a mirar a Qui-Gon, quien asintió en silencio.

Anakin y Alhena entraron en la lanzadera con la reina y tomaron asiento en la última hilera de sillones. El senador Palpatine los miró por encima del hombro desde la primera fila, y una fugaz sombra de escepticismo atravesó su cara antes de que volviera la cabeza.

Recorrieron la escasa distancia que los separaba de otro grupo de edificios y una segunda plataforma de descenso, ésta claramente diseñada para acoger lanzaderas. Una vez allí, desembarcaron, y Palpatine los escoltó hasta sus aposentos privados, una parte de los cuales había sido preparada para acoger a la reina y su séquito. Anakin y Alhena vieron que se les proporcionaba una habitación y la ocasión de asearse. Eirtaé y Rabé, las doncellas que la habían acompañado antes, le tendieron una sencilla túnica de color granate para reemplazara los ropajes de Tatooine. El tejido era tan suave que parecía deslizarse como agua entre los dedos. Alhena nunca había llevado nada tan delicado.

Más tarde, un enviado del Maestro Jinn fue a buscarlos y los llevó hasta una pequeña lanzadera.

A diferencia de otros edificios de la vasta aglomeración urbana de Coruscant, el Templo de los Jedi no estaba rodeado de otras estructuras. Una colosal pirámide coronada por múltiples pináculos que se elevaba hacia el cielo desde su cima truncada, se mantenía apartado de todo el final de una gran avenida que la conectaba con voluminosas torres de líneas mucho más agresivas en las que no había tantas probabilidades de encontrar soledad y un mediador comprensivo. Albergaba a los Caballeros Jedi y a sus estudiantes, y servía de hogar a toda una orden que se dedicaba a la contemplación y el estudio de la Fuerza, a la codificación de sus dictados y el dominio de sus disciplinas.

Era un lugar para la meditación y el estudio; aunque el silencio era interrumpido por el sonido acallado de risas tras una puerta cerrada, voces agitadas de niños pequeños o el murmullo del agua de las fuentes.

Alhena esperaba a su hermano frente a la puerta cerrada de la Sala del Consejo Jedi. En cualquier momento le permitirían entrar a ella. Se le aceleró el corazón al pensar en que quizás no estaba lista para el desafío.

Cuando estaba a punto de correr, la puerta se abrió con un siseo. La intensidad de la Fuerza en aquel lugar logró impresionarla. Con tantos Maestros Jedi en el mismo sitio, el aire parecía cargado.

La luz gris inundaba la habitación desde los enormes ventanales que daban a las torres y agujas blancas de Coruscant. En el exterior, las delgadas nubes parecían finas sábanas metálicas. De vez en cuando, se abrían y se veía el destello plateado de las alas de una nave reflejando un rayo de sol.

De pie sobre el círculo de mosaico y rodeada por las figuras silenciosas de los consejeros, no sabía muy bien qué se esperaba de ella. La observaban con expresión distante, pero enseguida cayó en la cuenta de que no miraban más allá de ella, sino dentro de ella.

Los asientos de los doce miembros del Consejo formaban un círculo y estaban encarados hacia el lugar en que permanecía de pie. Esbeltas columnas separadas por grandes ventanales abiertos a la ciudad y la luz sostenían la cúpula de la estancia circular. La forma de la sala y la disposición de los asientos del Consejo reflejaban la creencia Jedi de que todos los seres eran iguales y estaban interrelacionados. En el mundo de los Jedi, el equilibrio de la vida dentro de la Fuerza era el camino que llevaba a la comprensión y la paz.

Los consejeros comenzaron a interrogarle, sin introducciones o explicaciones preliminares y sin haber tratado de hacer que se sintiera cómoda o bien recibida. Intentaban sondear su memoria y sus conocimientos y buscar respuestas a preguntas que apenas podía imaginarse.

Mace Windu observaba una pantalla que ella no podía ver, y Alhena iba dando nombre a las imágenes que se sucedían sobre su superficie líquida. Las imágenes aparecían dentro de su mente a tales velocidades que no pudo evitar acordarse de la borrosa confusión de montañas y desierto que desfilaba junto a la cabina de un módulo de carreras.

—Un dragón krayt. Un sable de luz. Un desintegrador protónico. Un crucero de la República. Una copa rodiana.

La pantalla oscureció y Mace alzó la mirada hacia ella. Aunque tenían más experiencia en los caminos de la Fuerza, no eran capaces de ver a Nomi Sunrider.

—Los hombres que crearon la Orden Jedi sabían que su valor era lo único que se interponía entre la galaxia y el lado oscuro de la Fuerza. Sabían que no debían tener lealtades repartidas que minaran su resolución. De manera que juraron no tener esposas ni hijos. Un Jedi debe tener el compromiso más profundo, la mente más seria. Nunca puede dudar en responder a la llamada del deber.

A Alhena no le parecía bien, pero no dijo nada. Nomi había guiado ejércitos enteros e inspirado valor en el corazón de millones. No le correspondía a ella llevarle la contraria.

—Porque el amor es la muerte del deber.

Se produjo un profundo silencio, seguido de una agitación de túnicas marrones y un movimiento general de cuerpos y miembros.

—¿Qué has dicho? —susurró Mace Windu.

—Nomi me enseñó—Alhena jugueteó con sus dedos, que desprendían zarcillos de energía dorada—. Todos cumplimos con nuestro deber cuando no nos cuesta nada. En esos momentos, seguir la senda del honor nos parece muy sencillo. Pero en la vida, tarde o temprano, llega un día en que no es fácil, en que hay que elegir.

Yoda, una presencia diminuta y marchita rodeada por seres mucho más grandes que él, se removió ligeramente. Con los ojos entornados como una pantera de las arenas, saltó de su sillón, caminó hacia ella y extendió una mano de forma insinuante.

Skywalker alzó ambas cejas, pero aceptó de todas formas la silenciosa solicitud. Algo aguardaba por ella. Era antiguo y se paseaba por las sombras. Pertenecía a la galaxia desde el principio de los tiempos, pero había sido olvidado hacía mucho tiempo. Todavía los separaba una especie de barrera invisible, pero ésta se desmoronaba a medida que pasaban los años.

Alhena retrocedió cuando el ancianito verde dejó caer su bastón. La Fuerza le había enseñado un trozo de su futuro.

—En ti siento un gran poder. A controlarlo te enseñaré.

* * *

Más tarde, Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi y los gemelos Skywalker permanecieron inmóviles ante el Consejo Jedi. De pie en el centro de la plataforma de los oradores, contemplaron el círculo de sillones ocupados por los miembros mientras éstos aguardaban su decisión. Fuera, la luz palidecía a medida que la noche iniciaba su lento descenso sobre la ciudad.

—Concluido ha quedado el examen—declaró Yoda con su voz gutural. Tenía los ojos entornados, y sus puntiagudas orejas se inclinaban hacia delante—. Razón tenías, Qui-Gon.

—Sus células contienen una concentración muy elevada de midiclorianos—asintió Mace Windu.

—La Fuerza es muy intensa en ellos—convino Ki-Adi-Mundi.

Alhena sentía que el futuro estaba a punto de caer sobre ella. Se estaba aproximando deprisa, ya podía ver cómo se elevaba sobre el horizonte de sus días con la implacable certeza de un amanecer.

—Entonces serán adiestrados—declaró con voz triunfal Qui-Gon.

Se produjo un tenso silencio mientras los miembros del Consejo Jedi se miraban entre sí.

—No—acabó diciendo Mace Windu—. Sólo la chica será entrenada.

Los Caballeros Jedi mantenían la paz: ésa era la naturaleza de su orden y el dictado de su credo. Llevaban millares de años sirviendo a la República, siendo una fuente constante de estabilidad y orden en un universo cambiante. No podían aceptar a un muchacho repleto de sueños de grandeza.

Anakin no pudo ocultar su consternación. Qui-Gon, por su parte, también estaba furioso. Aquella decisión no tenía ningún sentido. No podía permitir que el Consejo Jedi se saliera con la suya.

—Muy bien. En ese caso, yo lo adiestraré. Tomo a Anakin Skywalker como mi padawan.

Volvió los ojos hacia Obi-Wan, para evaluarlo con la mirada. Tenía dieciséis años más que ella y todavía estaba aprendiendo. Aún no era un Jedi de pleno derecho, pero le faltaba muy poco para serlo. Se cortaba el cabello al estilo de los aprendices, muy corto salvo por la coleta minuciosamente trenzada que colgaba sobre su hombro derecho. Alhena advirtió que Qui-Gon lo había ofendido, quizá no de forma intencionada, pero muy profunda pese a todo.

—Un discípulo ya tienes—observó Yoda—. Imposible tomar un segundo.

—El Código Jedi lo prohíbe expresamente—dijo Mace Windu en tono ominoso.

—Obi-Wan está preparado—declaró Qui-Gon.

—¡Lo estoy! —convino Kenobi, en un vano intento de ocultar su sorpresa y desilusión—. ¡Estoy preparado para enfrentarme a las pruebas!

—¿Preparado tan pronto estás? ¿Qué sabes tú de lo que supone preparado estar?

Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan se miraron en silencio con un brillo casi amenazador en los ojos, y la magnitud de su reciente antagonismo se volvió casi palpable.

—Es terco y todavía le queda mucho por aprender sobre la Fuerza, pero posee grandes capacidades. Ya no me queda mucho por enseñarle.

Alhena respiró hondo, frustrada y desilusionada ante el sorprendente curso que habían tomado los acontecimientos. Anakin no sería adiestrado, a pesar de que Qui-Gon había llegado al extremo de ofrecerse a tomarlo como su padawan.

La Orden Jedi se oponía a los apegos emocionales, creyendo que eran el trampolín hacia la destrucción. Enseñaban que el amor engendraba celos, que llevaban al lado oscuro. Pero Alhena había visto sus poderes redentores de primera mano. Era el amor lo que había traído a Bastila de vuelta a la luz.

Negar o intentar el control completo de las emociones era un juego de tontos. Alhena creía que a los Jedi se les podía enseñar a utilizar las emociones positivas como el amor y la felicidad para que fortalecieran su conexión con la Fuerza del mismo modo que el odio les daba poder a aquellos que seguían el lado oscuro.

—No lo entiendes—susurró Nomi Sunrider—. Tu hermano es demasiado mayor. Ya hay demasiada ira en él.

Siguió un largo silencio mientras los miembros del Consejo Jedi contemplaban solemnemente a Qui-Gon. Sin saber qué más podía decir e intentando encontrar algún otro argumento que ofrecer, permaneció inmóvil ante ellos. Fuera, los últimos vestigios del crepúsculo se disiparon en la oscuridad, y las luces de la ciudad comenzaron a encenderse como ojos vigilantes.

—Es mi hermano—declaró Skywalker. No estaba dispuesta a perderlo—. Si él no puede ser entrenado, yo tampoco.

Alhena comprendía su manera de pensar. Lo que de verdad les preocupaba era el conflicto que percibían dentro de él. Anakin estaba luchando con su pasado y con el hecho de haberse visto separado de su madre. Era lo bastante mayor para comprender lo que podía ocurrir, y el resultado era una incertidumbre que se revolvía dentro de él como un animal enjaulado. El Consejo Jedi sabía que esa incertidumbre sólo podía ser controlada desde dentro. Creían que Anakin era demasiado impaciente para conseguirlo, y sospechaban que era demasiado tarde para alterar sus convicciones y su manera de pensar. Anakin era vulnerable a su conflicto interior, y el lado oscuro se apresuraría a sacar provecho de ello.

—Alhena…

Buscó la Fuerza, esa fuente de poder reconfortante; cuando la halló, ella ya estaba a la espera de su llegada. Así que sólo abrió la mente y escuchó con todo su ser.

—Es mi decisión, Maestro Jinn.

En la Cámara del Consejo apareció la fantasmagórica figura de Satele Shan. Tenía los ojos repletos de desilusión, aunque no era la tristeza profunda que se había acostumbrado a ver en sus ojos a raíz de la tragedia vivida durante la Gran Guerra Galáctica. Era otra cosa. A Alhena le costó un poco reconocer el sentimiento.

—Hay ciertas habilidades que yo no puedo enseñarte. El Gran Maestro de la Orden Jedi te ha elegido como su aprendiz. un maestro capaz de instruirte en todas las disciplinas de la Fuerza.

Comprender la Fuerza en la medida suficiente para utilizar su poder requería algo más que el estudio en soledad. Requería servir a la comunidad y la aplicación de un sistema que garantizara una justicia igual para todos. Aquella batalla aún no había sido ganada, y probablemente nunca lo sería, pero nadie podría acusar a los Caballeros Jedi de no haber intentado vencer por todos los medios a su alcance. Libraban esa batalla cada día de sus vidas en cien mil mundos distintos esparcidos a través de una galaxia tan vasta que apenas podía abarcarse.

—Ahora no es momento de discutir esta cuestión—declaró Mace Windu, que deseaba poner punto final a aquel enfrentamiento—. Mañana el Senado elegirá a un nuevo Canciller Supremo. La reina Amidala va a regresar a su planeta, lo cual aumentará la presión a que está sometida la Federación y podría agravar la confrontación. Los líderes de la Federación se apresurarán a actuar.

—De su escondite, los atacantes de la reina saldrán—murmuró Yoda.

—La situación está evolucionando tan deprisa que no podemos perder tiempo discutiendo estas insignificancias—añadió Ki-Adi-Mundi.

—Ve a Naboo con la reina y averigua quién era ese guerrero vestido de negro. Tanto si es un Sith como si no lo es, su identidad nos proporcionará la clave que necesitamos para aclarar este misterio.

Yoda inclinó lentamente la cabeza en un gesto ante el que sólo cabía la aceptación.

—Decidido más tarde, el destino de los gemelos será.

Alhena atrapó la mano de Satele Shan. Algo siempre la perseguiría, pero era difícil distinguirlo y ella no estaba segura de querer hacerlo. Tendría que practicar y meditar para que sus habilidades pudieran alcanzar el equilibrio que Bendu profesaba.

—Los he traído hasta aquí, y deben seguir bajo mi tutela—declaró Qui-Gon al situar ambas manos en los hombros de Anakin—. No tienen ningún sitio al que ir.

Mace Windu asintió.

—Eres responsable de ellos, Qui-Gon. Nadie lo discute.

—Que la Fuerza te acompañe—dijo Yoda, alzando la mano para indicar al Maestro Jedi que la audiencia había terminado.

* * *

Después de que se les hubiera informado la decisión de Amidala, fueron directamente a la plataforma de descenso en la que estaba anclado el transporte de la reina. El viaje estuvo marcado por un tenso silencio entre los Jedi, aunque Alhena se las arregló para analizar la situación que ambos experimentaban.

Cuando bajaron de la lanzadera después de que ésta se hubiera posado en la plataforma de descenso, vieron que R2 ya se estaba ocupando de los primeros preparativos. El pequeño androide saludó a Anakin con un alegre pitido y después fue hasta el borde de la plataforma para inspeccionar el tráfico.

Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan estaban discutiendo acaloradamente delante de la rampa de carga. Aunque el viento silbaba en los desfiladeros formados por los edificios de la ciudad, era perfectamente capaz de oír sus voces.

—¡No es ninguna insolencia! —exclamó Obi-Wan—. ¡Es la verdad!

—Desde tu punto de vista, tal vez—repuso Qui-Gon, con el rostro ensombrecido por la ira.

—Son peligrosos—dijo Obi-Wan, bajando la voz—. Todos se han dado cuenta de ello. ¿Por qué no eres capaz de verlo?

—Alhena es poderosa, pero de peligrosa no tiene nada—le corrigió ásperamente el Maestro Jinn—. En cuanto a su hermano, el Consejo decidirá su futuro. Eso debería bastarte.

Kenobi giró sobre sus talones, subió por la rampa y entró en la nave. Ella le siguió de inmediato, pues necesitaba disculparse por la cantidad de problemas que habían causado. Adiestrar a su hermano y convertirlo en un Jedi era una causa que Qui-Gon había defendido con tenacidad, al grado de olvidarse de su propio discípulo para dedicarse a cuidar de Ani.

—Él verdaderamente piensa que estás listo para convertirte en un Caballero Jedi—susurró ella, después de jalar suavemente la túnica del padawan. Sabía que Qui-Gon no lo hacía para humillar a su protegido, sino porque creía en el destino de Anakin—. Su intención no era ofenderte, Ben.

—¿Ben?

—Suena mucho mejor que Obi-Wan.

—Así que no te agrada mi nombre—sonrió él, después de caer sobre una rodilla. Sus ojos brillaban como dos estrellas azules—. Que grosero de tu parte.

—No es ninguna grosería—Alhena cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, desafiante—. Sólo prefiero llamarte Ben.

Unos instantes después todos habían subido a bordo, y el esbelto transporte despegó para alejarse rápidamente de Coruscant.

* * *

En los pantanos de Naboo, junto al lago que ocultaba Otoh Gunga, los fugitivos del transporte de la reina se agruparon en la orilla para esperar el regreso de Jar Jar Binks. Amidala y sus doncellas, los Caballeros Jedi, el capitán Panaka, Anakin, R2, Ric Olié y unos cuantos pilotos más, así como un puñado de guardias naboos, aguardaban nerviosamente en el silencio neblinoso.

Alhena, que observaba la situación desde la cabina del transporte nubiano, estudiaba disimuladamente al grupo. Jar Jar llevaba mucho tiempo fuera, y todos comenzaban a inquietarse, salvo Padmé, que permanecía inmóvil entre las doncellas, silenciosa e impecable bajo los suaves pliegues de terciopelo. Alhena sabía con exactitud qué pretendía hacer Amidala, pues la meditación de batalla era capaz de ahondar en los aspectos más profundos de una criatura viviente.

Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan esperaban a unos metros del grupo. El resentimiento provocado por el Maestro Jinn cuando se ofreció a entrenar a Anakin no se había disipado.

Alhena entrelazó los dedos al recostarse en el asiento del piloto. La oscuridad que le atormentaba cada vez que cerraba los ojos era más que una simple pesadilla. Conjurada desde los rincones más profundos de su mente, la tormenta tenía un significado. Pero a pesar de cuánto lo intentaba, no podía figurarse lo que su subconsciente estaba intentando decirle.

—Necesito la sabiduría de un líder. Necesito tu sabiduría, Revan.

—Un verdadero líder tiene el coraje para tomar decisiones difíciles y la compasión para escuchar las necesidades de los demás. El liderazgo no es control. El liderazgo es fuerza y es darle esa fuerza a otros.

—Pero yo no soy un líder—Alhena negó con la cabeza para enfatizar su punto—. Tú fuiste un gran estratega militar. Guiaste ejércitos enteros a la victoria. De no ser por ti, la República habría sido destruida.

Él no respondió inmediatamente. Había detenido a Darth Malak y destruido la Forja Estelar a finales de la Guerra Civil Jedi, aunque la historia no era tan simple. Malak había sido su aprendiz. Habían liderado un ejército contra los atacantes mandalorianos que amenazaban las colonias del Borde Exterior, sólo para volver como conquistadores. En algún momento, Malak traicionó a su maestro y Revan fue capturado por el Consejo Jedi, apenas vivo, con su cuerpo y su mente destrozados. Le habían salvado la vida, pero también le habían arrancado recuerdos y lo habían convertido en un arma que podría ser liberada contra Darth Malak y sus seguidores.

—Has pasado demasiado tiempo con Bastila—murmuró Revan. No era el mismo hombre que enfrentó a la República. Alhena sólo conocía a un héroe. Un campeón de la luz—. No creo que sea bueno para tu cerebro.

—¿Qué debería hacer Padmé? —preguntó Alhena después de unos momentos—. Sé que este planeta no es Mandalore, pero debe existir alguna esperanza para su pueblo.

—Amidala pretende convocar a los clanes, de la misma forma en que lo hizo Mandalore el Grandioso.

Durante siglos, cada líder sucesivo de los clanes mandalorianos había tomado simbólicamente el nombre de Mandalore como un modo de honrar su herencia cultural y reforzar su propia autoridad. Para distinguir entre gobernantes, cada uno elegía un nombre honorífico para definir su reinado, tales como Mandalore el Conquistador o Mandalore el Indomable. El gobernante que había luchado contra Revan se había llamado a sí mismo Mandalore el Grandioso.

—Sólo espero que los gunganos no sean como Jar Jar.

Oficialmente, había sido redimido y había vuelto a la luz, pero estaban aquellos que todavía sentían que él llevaba la corrupción indeleble del lado oscuro.

—Amidala debe hablarles con humildad, con el corazón abierto.

Batalla tras batalla, Revan había liderado a las fuerzas de la República hacia la victoria. Ni el mismísimo Mandalore había sido rival para el campeón más poderoso de la Orden Jedi.

—Sé que Padmé lo hará. Todo depende de ello.

Unos momentos después, una forma oscura atravesó la superficie de las aguas con un ruidoso chapoteo y Jar Jar salió del lago, sacudiéndose el agua de forma tal que mojó a todos los presentes. Con sus largas orejas goteando y el pico chorreando agua como el de un pato, el gungano meneó la cabeza con expresión preocupada.

Alhena descendió de la nave cuando todos siguieron los pasos de Jar Jar. Comenzaron a atravesar el pantano, primero rodeando el lago y después internándose en un bosque de enormes árboles y hierbas muy altas, donde siguieron un sendero rodeado de agua que unía una serie de promontorios. Las PAM de la Federación Comercial zumbaban en la lejanía, iniciando la búsqueda de los fugitivos del transporte. Jar Jar miraba con temor alrededor mientras avanzaba a través del cenegal, pero no aflojó la marcha. Al fin llegaron a un claro de hierbas pantanosas y pequeños grupos de árboles cuyas raíces se entrelazaban formando un seto que no parecía haber forma de atravesar. Jar Jar alzó la cabeza y su pico emitió una especie de trino que resonó fantasmagóricamente en el silencio. El grupo esperó escudriñando la penumbra. De pronto el capitán Tarpals y una patrulla de gunganos montados en kaadus surgió de la neblina, empuñando eletrovaras y lanzas de energía listas para ser usadas.

—¡Hola, capitán Tarpals! —le saludó alegremente.

—¡Binks! —exclamó el oficial gungano con incredulidad—. ¡Otra vez no!

Jar Jar se encogió despreocupadamente de hombros.

—¡Nosotros venir a ver al jefe!

Tarpals alzó sus zarcillos oculares hacia el cielo.

—Ser hora de pasarlo mal, Binks. Ser hora de pasarlo mal para todos vos otros, quizá.

Tarpals agrupó a los fugitivos, en torno a los cuales dispuso una escolta de gunganos montados sobre kaadus, y se adentró en el pantano. El dosel formado por las ramas de los árboles se volvió tan grueso que el cielo y el sol casi desaparecieron. Fragmentos de estatuas, fachadas de piedra medio derruidas y pedestales hundidos en la ciénaga comenzaron a aparecer a su alrededor. Las lianas serpenteaban a través de los restos, cayendo de ramas que se retorcían en el aire para unirse formando enormes redes de madera.

Después de abrirse paso a través de un macizo de hierbasierra, llegaron a un claro lleno de refugiados gunganos: hombres, mujeres y niños de todas las edades y tamaños estaban acurrucados sobre un promontorio rocoso, muchos de ellos con sus posesiones esparcidas alrededor. Tarpals condujo al grupo hasta el lugar en el que las ruinas de lo que había sido un gran templo iban siendo lentamente engullidas por el pantano. Las columnas y el techo se habían derrumbado, y sólo las plataformas y las escaleras seguían intactas. Los miembros y las cabezas de enormes estatuas de piedra sobresalían del cenegal, empuñando armas con los dedos inmóviles y con la mirada perdida en una lejanía que no podían ver.

El jefe Nass apareció al final de las ruinas, surgiendo pesadamente de entre las sombras con varios miembros del consejo gungano para plantarse sobre una cabeza de piedra parcialmente sumergida en el agua. Padmé y sus señuelos avanzaron por una red de caminos e islas, deteniéndose en cuanto estuvieron lo bastante cerca de ellos para poder hablar.

Alhena se dio cuenta de que estaban totalmente rodeados de gunganos, algunos montados sobre kaadus y otros de pie, pero todos empuñando electrovaras, lanzas de energía o alguna clase de artilugio capaz de lanzar descargas. El capitán Panaka y los guardias naboos miraban, nerviosos, alrededor, y ya comenzaban a llevar las manos hacia sus desintegradores.

—Soy Amidala, reina de los naboos. Deseamos formar una alianza con vosotros.

—¡Nosotros no formar nada con naboos! —rugió furiosamente el jefe Nass—. ¡A nosotros no gustar naboos! ¡Vosotros traer mecánicos! ¡Ellos destruir nuestras casas y echarnos a todos!

Padmé se separó de los demás y se puso delante de su señuelo.

—Gracias, Sabé, pero creo que tendré que encargarme personalmente de esto—murmuró, volviéndose hacia el jefe Nass.

—¿Quién ser tú? —preguntó el líder de los gunganos.

—Soy la reina Amidala—anunció Padmé, alzando la voz—. Sabé, mi leal guardaespaldas, también sabe actuar como señuelo cuando es necesario. Lamento haber tenido que recurrir al engaño, pero dadas las circunstancias, estoy segura de que podréis entenderlo. Caballeros, os pido disculpas por haberos engañado—volvió a posar la mirada en el jefe Nass que, con el ceño fruncido y una expresión de suspicacia en los ojos, ponía cara de no entender nada—. Aunque nuestros pueblos no siempre han estado de acuerdo, señoría, siempre hemos vivido en paz. La Federación Comercial, con sus tanques y sus mecánicos, ha destruido todo lo que tanto nos había costado construir. Los gunganos han tenido que esconderse, y los naboos han sido llevados a campos de prisioneros. Si no actuamos rápidamente, todo lo que valoramos se perderá para siempre. Os pido que nos ayudéis, señoría. No, os suplico que nos ayudéis. Somos vuestros humildes servidores.

Y de repente hincó una rodilla ante el asombrado líder de los gunganos. Uno por uno, Panaka, las doncellas, los pilotos y guardias naboos doblaron la rodilla junto a ella. Los gemelos y los Jedi fueron los últimos en unirse a ellos.

—¡A mí gustar esto! ¡Esto ser bueno! ¡Tú no pensar que vosotros ser más grandes que gunganos! —El líder de los gunganos se inclinó y extendió una mano—. Tú levantar, reina Amidala. Tú hablar conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Quizá nosotros llegar a ser amigos después de todo!

El jefe Nass era tan veleidoso como corpulento, y su cambio de actitud hacia los naboos fue espectacular. En cuando hubo decidido que la reina no se consideraba superior a él, y que su súplica de ayuda no podía ser más sincera, se apresuró a entrar en acción. El hecho de que los androides de combate le gustaran tan poco como a ella también ayudó, por supuesto. Quizá se había equivocado al creer que los mecánicos no conseguirían encontrar a los gunganos en el pantano. Otoh Gunga fue atacada al amanecer, dos días antes, y sus habitantes tuvieron que huir de sus casas. El jefe Nass no se quedaría sentado esperando un nuevo ataque. Si lograban trazar un plan para expulsar a los invasores, el ejército gungano contribuiría al esfuerzo común.

El jefe Nass llevó a Amidala y a sus compañeros fuera del pantano y los condujo hasta el inicio de las llanuras cubiertas de hierba que terminaban en Theed, la capital de Naboo. Cualquier ataque sería organizado desde allí, y la reina había acudido a los gunganos con un plan muy específico en la cabeza.

Padmé estaba conferenciando con los Jedi y los generales gunganos, por lo que Alhena y Anakin, que no sabían cómo pasar el rato, decidieron escalar un árbol. Los gunganos patrullaban el perímetro del pantano montados en kaadus y vigilaban con macrobinoculares desde las copas de los árboles y los restos de las antiguas estatuas, asegurándose de que ninguna patrulla de la Federación de Comercio pudiera sorprenderlos.

—¿Lo sabías? —le preguntó Anakin, que aún estaba intentando digerir la revelación. Todos se habían quedado muy sorprendidos, pero él había sido el más sorprendido de todos. Ahora que sabía que su querida Padmé no era simplemente una joven, sino la reina de Naboo, no estaba muy seguro de cuáles eran sus sentimientos—. ¿Sabías sobre ella?

—Deberías poner más atención—respondió Alhena al mecer las piernas de forma distraída. Miró a los Caballeros Jedi y pensó en lo mucho que había cambiado todo desde que se fueron de Tatooine—. Últimamente, sólo tienes ojos para ella.

Los gunganos patrullaban el perímetro del pantano montados en kaadus para asegurarse de que ninguna patrulla de la Federación de Comercio pudiera sorprenderlos.

—Estaban dispuestos a aceptarte—murmuró Anakin, con las manos en las rodillas. Nada había salido como esperaba, y aún estaba por ver si el dejar a su madre para viajar con el Maestro Qui-Gon había sido una buena idea después de todo—. A ti, de entre todas las personas en la galaxia.

—Cambiarán de opinión—respondió Alhena al percibir una pisca de envidia. La Orden Jedi se basaba en una estricta observancia de los procedimientos establecidos para la educación y el adiestramiento de los jóvenes sensibles a la Fuerza; sin embargo, todas las reglas tenían sus excepciones—. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo.

—¿Y si no lo es? —replicó su hermano—. ¿Qué pasará con nosotros si ellos no cambian de opinión?

Ella sabía que no debía desanimarse. Debía seguir creyendo que aún había esperanza. En cuanto hubieran vuelto al tema la decisión sería finalmente revocada.

—No necesitamos a la Orden Jedi si nos tenemos el uno al otro.

* * *

Alhena Skywalker estaba escondida entre las sombras de un edificio enfrente del hangar principal de la flota estelar de Naboo, en la ciudad de Theed. Allí reinaba el silencio, pues los androides de combate habían sido enviados a las llanuras para que se ocuparan del ejército gungano. Aun así, la plaza estaba llena de tanques, y un numeroso contingente de androides de combate vigilaba la flota naboo. Hacerse con los cazas estelares no iba a ser fácil.

Ella miró a sus compañeros. Padmé, vestida de doncella, estaba agazapada junto a los Jedi, esperando la orden del capitán Panaka para ocupar su posición al otro lado de la plaza. Las luces de R2 parpadeaban silenciosamente detrás de ellos, entre una veintena de oficiales, guardias y pilotos naboos, todos armados y listos para entrar en acción. A ella le parecía que un ejército tan patéticamente pequeño nunca podría vencer, pero era todo lo que Naboo tenía.

Por lo menos Qui-Gon y Ben volvían a hablarse. Comenzaron a hacerlo durante el viaje desde los pantanos, unas cuantas palabras ocasionales, intercambiando cautelosos comentarios y tanteando el terreno. Alhena había escuchado con atención todo lo que decían, más sensible a los matices de su conversación de lo que podían serlo otros, y pendiente de la inflexión de sus voces. Pasado un tiempo, cuando las palabras hubieron curado la brecha lo suficiente para que dejaran de sentirse tensos cuando estaban juntos, hubo sonrisas, breves y casi tristes, pero muy claras en su propósito. Eran viejos amigos y su relación recordaba a la de un padre y su hijo. No querían arrojar todo eso debido a un simple desacuerdo. Ella se alegró muchísimo de que así fuera, sobretodo todo porque su hermano era responsable de su desacuerdo.

No les ocurriría nada malo, y eso era todo. Ella no lo permitiría. Los miró, arrodillados en silencio junto a la plaza, y se prometió a sí misma que los protegería ocurriera lo que ocurriese. Ése sería su trabajo. Alhena apretó los labios con expresión decidida mientras hacía aquel juramento.

—Una vez que estemos dentro, busquen un sitio donde puedan permanecer escondidos hasta que todo esto haya terminado—les ordenó Qui-Gon de repente—. Y no se muevan de allí.

Los combatientes de Panaka abrieron fuego sobre los androides de combate, haciendo pedazos sus cuerpos metálicos bajo un diluvio de disparos láser. Otros androides se volvieron rápidamente en respuesta al ataque y comenzaron a intercambiar ráfagas con los hombres de Panaka, atraídos hacia el origen del conflicto y alejándose del grupo de Padmé.

Un instante después, los gemelos corrieron hacia la puerta abierta del hangar con el resto de los combatientes pisándoles los talones.

Los androides de combate se volvieron hacia ellos, pero sables de luz y haces desintegradores hicieron pedazos a la primera hilera antes de que los demás se percataran de lo que ocurría. Los androides se reagruparon y pidieron ayuda al exterior, pero ningún batallón adicional acudió en su auxilio. Panaka y sus hombres tenían muy ocupados a los androides de la plaza.

Acordándose de la orden de Qui-Gon, buscaron refugio debajo del fuselaje del caza estelar más próximo mientras los haces desintegradores surcaban el aire entre cegadores fogonazos de llamas láser.

—¡Subid a vuestras naves! —les gritó Padmé a los pilotos, persiguiendo a los androides de combate en retirada al frente de su contingente de soldados.

Pilotos de la fuerza de ataque y unidades R2 liberadas de los compartimientos del hangar en los que habían estado almacenadas se apresuraron a subir a los cazas naboos, dispersándose rápidamente a través de la granizada de haces desintegradores. Tras subir a sus naves estelares, los pilotos fueron a las cabinas y las unidades R2 a sus huecos de conexión, donde conectaron sus paneles de control y encendieron los motores. Un rugido de energía impulsora llenó el gigantesco hangar, ahogando el sonido de las ráfagas láser e incrementándose rápidamente hasta convertirse en un estruendo ensordecedor. Uno a uno, los cazas empezaron a levitar y fueron colocándose en posición para el despegue.

—¡Será mejor que salgan de ahí! —les gritó un piloto desde la cabina del caza que utilizaban para resguardarse—. ¡Búsquense un nuevo escondite, porque están a punto de quedarse sin éste!

Alhena echó a correr, manteniéndose agachada para eludir los haces que eran disparados contra las naves a punto de despegar. El caza que había abandonado comenzó a elevarse y dirigió su proa hacia las puertas abiertas del hangar. Otras naves aceleraban ya por el cielo entre un retumbar de motores.

Mientras los androides eran subyugados, buscó a toda prisa un nuevo escondite. Corrió por entre los restos del combate, esquivando los haces láser que crujían y siseaban a su alrededor. Ella vio que el último par de cazas naboos salía del hangar. El primero logró elevarse, pero el segundo fue alcanzado por las ráfagas de los tanques y, desviado de su curso por el impacto, cayó al suelo para estallar entre una bola de llamas.

Al presentir el peligro, giró sobre sus talones, extendió los dedos y detuvo con sus palmas la hoja de un sable carmesí. Se trataba del Sith que había atacado a Qui-Gon en el desierto de Tatooine: un peligroso adversario, un enemigo de los Caballeros Jedi. Salió de las sombras como una enorme pantera de las arenas; su rostro, tatuado de rojo y negro, presentaba una horrible quemadura, y en sus ojos amarillos ardían la sorpresa y la rabia.

Alhena apretó los labios al concentrar su poder en el sable de doble hoja. Se quedó quieta, sin saber qué hacer, mientras el hombre horrible exudaba odio. Quería tomar parte en la acción y no estaba dispuesta a retroceder. Se había prometido a sí misma que los protegería a todos, y que encontraría la manera de evitar que les ocurriese nada malo. Aunque una parte de su mente sabía que asumir esa responsabilidad era una auténtica locura, otra le dijo que había aprendido de Satele Shan, heroína de la República.

Alhena retrocedió cuando el Señor del Sith estrelló el puño contra su rostro. Una sonrisa atravesó el rostro de fiera mientras éste hacía girar el arma, manifestando con ello su superioridad.

Ella advirtió que los Jedi aún no se habían percatado de la oscura presencia. Combatían delante del hangar, asestando estocadas mientras corrían. Atrapados en un fuego cruzado, los androides de combate que aún seguían en pie no tardaron en ser destruidos.

Alhena había sobrevivido a Tatooine porque era capaz de encontrar victorias en situaciones difíciles, y porque siempre había confiado en la Fuerza. Así que enfrentó al Señor del Sith utilizando como escudo la energía dorada que brotaba de sus palmas.

Girando velozmente por el extremo del hangar, detuvo los golpes del sable con las manos desnudas, atacando y contraatacando en una batalla sin cuartel. El Señor del Sith era ágil y veloz, y maniobraba entre los haces con la celeridad de un rayo, moviendo de un lado a otro el sable de luz. Era un combatiente muy capaz, y poseía una inquietante seguridad en sí mismo. Soportar sus ataques no iba a ser fácil.

Darth Maul comenzó a valerse de su dominio de la Fuerza para lanzar objetos pesados contra ella, en un intento de desequilibrarla. Ella respondió empleando el mismo método, y el aire se llenó de zarcillos dorados.

—Utiliza la Fuerza—Alhena oyó la voz de Satele Shan, a pesar del crujido que emitía el sable carmesí. Su ventaja, en la medida en que tuviera una, sólo podía venir de su comprensión intuitiva—. Una poderosa aliada es.

El Señor del Sith era más fuerte que ella. Podía mantenerlo a raya, pero sus esfuerzos para atacarlo, para tomar la ofensiva contra su adversario, eran lamentablemente ineficaces.

Consciente del peligro, Alhena había alcanzado el estado de concentración de un Caballero Jedi. Girando, saltando y haciendo piruetas con una asombrosa facilidad, lo arrastraba consigo mientras contrarrestaba todos sus ataques con la energía que brotaba de sus manos.

En el otro extremo del hangar, tres androides destructores entraron por la puerta y comenzaron a desplegarse, asumiendo sus configuraciones de combate. Los destructores empezaban a avanzar, abriendo fuego sobre los naboos con sus cañones láser. Un soldado se desplomó como un fardo, y su casco y su desintegrador cayeron al suelo con un estrépito metálico. Haces láser ennegrecían las paredes y las vigas metálicas alrededor de los defensores mientras los androides destructores continuaban su implacable ataque sobre la cada vez más mermada fuerza de Padmé.

Alhena apretó los dientes al caer sobre una rodilla. Mantenía las manos en alto para detener la hoja del sable que crujía contra la barrera de energía que protegía su rostro. Ella lo había humillado, había quemado su cuerpo en el desierto de Tatooine, y por ello buscaba venganza. Podía verlo claramente en sus ojos enloquecidos y en la mueca que tensaba sus facciones tatuadas de rojo y negro.

Ella retrocedió un poco más al percibir el dolor que era producido por el inhibidor de energía. Darth Maul se hallaba en su mejor momento como guerrero, y había alcanzado el apogeo de su poder. Había dedicado su vida a trabajar y a entrenarse para el combate. Seguro de su victoria, era incapaz de sentir miedo.

Alhena no quería morir a manos de aquel loco tatuado. Por ello, mantuvo el escudo con la mano derecha mientras concentraba su poder en la izquierda. La rabia ensombreció el rostro tatuado de Darth Maul, y un destello de incertidumbre se añadió al brillo de sus extraños ojos.

Skywalker golpeó al Señor del Sith con una ráfaga de energía que destruyó las puertas del hangar, las paredes externas del palacio y el batallón de droides que corría por el pasillo. Había sido muy, muy trascendental.

Alhena clavó la mirada en la destrucción que había causado, y se le nublaron los ojos. Dejó de tener fuerzas, y el ánimo huyó de su cuerpo cuando cayó inconsciente.

* * *

Tres días después, Alhena aguardaba en una pequeña habitación del templo de Theed donde se lloraban las muertes de los héroes y se conmemoraban sus vidas. El cuerpo de Qui-Gon Jinn yacía sobre un catafalco, esperando a ser incinerado. Los ciudadanos y altos cargos de los pueblos de Naboo ya estaban reuniéndose en honor del Maestro Jedi.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado en las vidas de quienes participaron en la lucha. El desmoronamiento del ejército androide había puesto fin al control de la Federación de Comercio. Todos los tanques y vehículos de superficie, armas y suministros se hallaban en manos de la República. El virrey Nute Gunray, su lugarteniente Rune Haako y el resto del consejo de ocupación neimoidiano fueron hechos prisioneros y trasladados a Coruscant para ser juzgados. El senador Palpatine había sido elegido Canciller Supremo de la República, y había prometido que la justicia se ocuparía rápidamente de los cautivos.

La reina Amidala había superado a los neimoidianos. Le ordenó a Sabé que escapara del combate que se estaba librando varios pisos más abajo para sorprender al virrey en el último minuto. Era un riesgo, y cabía la posibilidad de que Sabé no lograra llegar a tiempo, pero Padmé estaba dispuesta a correrlo.

Aunque no había sido Amidala quien los había salvado a todos. Sin saber muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, Anakin había pilotado un caza estelar, atravesado los escudos de la nave insignia de la Federación de Comercio y torpedeado el reactor del navío, provocando sucesión de explosiones que destruyeron la estación de control. La destrucción del transmisor central averió las comunicaciones de la Federación de Comercio, paralizando al ejército de androides definitivamente.

Alhena observó el rostro de Qui-Gon. El Consejo Jedi había viajado a Naboo para asistir a su funeral, y para revocar la decisión que habían tomado en Coruscant. Anakin sería adiestrado, y ella también. Debería haberse sentido satisfecha, pero su felicidad se veía enturbiada por la tristeza que experimentaba. Había perdido a Qui-Gon y a su madre. Los había perdido de maneras distintas, por supuesto, pero los dos habían salido de su vida.

La puerta se abrió y Ben apareció en el umbral; para asistir al funeral se había puesto la holgada vestimenta color arena de un Caballero Jedi y la espada de luz de Qui-Gon, que había pasado a ser suya, colgaba de su cinturón. Se produjo un largo silencio mientras los dos se miraban. Alhena escogió cuidadosamente sus palabras antes de hablar.

—Han decidido otorgarte el rango de Caballero Jedi. Tienes permiso para adiestrar a mi hermano—murmuró ella, antes de enfocar su atención en el guerrero caído—. Puedo oír su voz. Ha regresado a la Fuerza. Sé que él está orgulloso de ti, Ben.

Obi-Wan se mordió la lengua y no respondió. La concentración de midiclorianos presente en la sangre de la chica le permitía alcanzar un grado de sintonía con la Fuerza que estaba vedado incluso a Maestros Jedi tan eminentes como Yoda.

Ben fue hasta un ventanal. Estaba sumido en sus recuerdos. Durante toda su vida había estudiado bajo la tutela de los Jedi, y de Qui-Gon Jinn en particular. Ahora Qui-Gon se había ido, y Qui-Gon había dado por terminada su antigua existencia para iniciar una nueva. Ya no era un aprendiz, sino un Caballero Jedi. Todo lo que había ocurrido antes se encontraba detrás de una puerta cerrada que nunca volvería a abrirse. Le costaba aceptarlo y, al mismo tiempo, hacía que se sintiera extrañamente liberado.

El crepúsculo se aproximaba, trayendo consigo el momento en el que deberían despedirse de Qui-Gon.

Ben había derrotado a Darth Maul, después de que éste regresara para acabar con ella. Había obtenido la victoria, pero en el proceso había perdido a su querido maestro. El sable del Sith se había hundido en el estómago del Maestro Jinn, atravesando la tela, la carne y el hueso con la columna de energía abrasadora de su hoja.

—Eres una chica extraña—concluyó Obi-Wan Kenobi, después de comprender el alcance de la revelación. Ella era guiada por algo que se encontraba muy por encima de cualquier lógica—. Perteneces a la Orden Jedi.


End file.
